Happily Ever After?
by LoveKP
Summary: Continuación de Ellos no saben lo nuestro. ¿Quién dijo que la paternidad es algo fácil? Nuestra pareja LeviHan tendrán que pasar por muchos desafíos al momento de criar a sus hijos mientras luchan no solo contra los titanes, si no con el mundo entero.
1. Chapter 1

**Hoy me tengo que ir mi amor**

Levi y Hange partían nuevamente a otra misión, esta vez no sabían cuánto tardarían en regresar o si lograrían regresar.

-Princesa prométeme que te portaras bien -le dijo Levi a su hija mientras la abrazaba.

La pequeña lloraba. Hope Ackerman-Zoe tenía apenas tres años y desde que tenía uso de memoria sus padres casi nunca estaban en casa, ellos siempre tenían una misión.

Hope asintió y Levi la bajo, le limpio las lágrimas y fue el turno de Hange de abrazar a su hija.

-Adiós mi pequeña -logro decir a pesar del nudo en la garganta que sentía.

Su abrazo fue rápido, Hope no quería soltarla, pero ella se zafó del agarre y entonces se retiró apresurada sin mirar atrás.

Levi la siguió pisándole los talones, los presentes hubieran pensado que la mujer carecía de sentimientos, pero Levi conocía bien a Hange, ella se había retirado ya que no soportaba que la vieran llorar.

Una vez que subieron abordo Hange no tardó en dar instrucciones.

-Tracen ruta rumbo a Mare -ordeno firmemente a sus subordinados y estos hicieron el saludo formal.

-¡Si señora! -contestaron y corrieron a sus puestos.

-¿Iras con el resto a despedirte? -pregunto Levi a Hange.

-Tengo que revisar unos documentos Levi -dijo de inmediato Hange y se retiró apresurada por encontrar un lugar donde estar sola.

La mayoría de la tripulación estaba en la cubierta despidiendo a sus seres queridos, agitaban las manos y gritaban entusiasmados, también había lágrimas.

Hange entro a su camarote y miro por la ventana, en primera fila junto al montón de gente se encontraban sus hijos al lado de su niñera. Hope agitaba su mano mientras que con la otra se limpiaba las lágrimas, Erwin apenas era un bebe que a pesar del escándalo continuaba dormido en brazos de su cuidadora.

Entonces Hange le dio la espalda a la ventana y trato de reunir la fuerza necesaria para no llorar.

Levi entro y abrazo a Hange.

-Todo está bien cuatro ojos -le dijo mientras Hange soltaba a llorar.

* * *

Hange había nacido en cuna y jaula de oro, pero renuncio a todo ello para unirse a un propósito más noble y este era luchar contra los titanes y buscar su libertad.

Levi nació en la ciudad subterránea donde cada día era una lucha contra la muerte.

Muchos hubieran pensado que dos almas tan distintas jamás coincidirían en esa vida, pero el camino de ambos se había conectado cuando se unieron a la legión de exploración. Para Levi fue amor a primera vista y Hange tampoco tardo en enamorarse de él.

Iniciaron siendo unos perfectos desconocidos, luego pasaron a ser los mejores amigos y al final se habían casado. Pero la felicidad y la paz no formaban parte de su vida… el muro María había sido invadido por los titanes y después de eso todo había ido de mal en peor.

Descubrieron que no estaban solos como les habían hecho creer y que los titanes eran en realidad humanos, encontrado un enemigo más temible que los titanes y este era Mare.

No todo era malo, cuando lograron exterminar a todos los titanes de la isla la vida les otorgo un regalo. Una bebe a la que nombraron Hope y años después un pequeño cuyo nombre era Erwin Maximus, nombrado así por su gran amigo Erwin Smith quien había fallecido a manos de Zeke Jaeger mejor conocido como el titan bestia.

Pero al abrirse al mundo no todo fue malo, también encontraron aliados como la nación de Hizuru e incluso uno que otro Marliano como Onyancopon, Yelena y muchos más.

* * *

Unos años atrás…

El muro María fue sellado, de todos los de la legión solo sobrevivieron 7 reclutas (Mikasa, Sasha, Jean, Armin, Eren, Connie, Floch), el capitán Levi y Hange quien ahora era la nueva comandante.

Hange perdió un ojo en batalla, así como a dos de sus amigos, Erwin y Moblit.

El día de la entrega de medallas se había sentido mareada y carente de energía. Terminando en el hospital debido a que pensaban se trataba de algo grave.

Hange despertó y se encontró en una habitación desconocida, como era de esperar Levi estaba a su lado.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso Levi? -pregunto Hange mientras trataba de levantarse a pesar del dolor de cabeza.

-Te mareaste y finalmente te desmayaste -contesto calmado Levi.

-No recuerdo haber tomado tanto -bromeo Hange aunque el dolor de la cabeza era como si sufriera de resaca.

-No deberías levantarte -advirtió Levi.

-No me siento tan mal…

-La doctora te ha mandado reposo absoluto -Levi le lanzo una mirada amenazante, de esas que significaban que si se atrevía a levantarse la amarraría en la cama.

-Levi, me siento bien, en serio -trato de convencer, aunque sabia era un caso perdido.

-Órdenes del doctor, no discutiré contigo -tomó la mano de Hange-. Me han dicho tu diagnostico cuatro ojos -dijo.

Hange pensó que no se trataba de una mala noticia pues la actitud de Levi era muy calmada.

-¿Y bien? -pregunto esperando que no le diera más vueltas al asunto.

-Tu enfermedad es incurable -dijo-. Te han diagnosticado como una loca de los titanes -bromeo para fastidiarla y Hange le dio un almohadazo.

-Eres un idiota -le dijo y trato de fingir enojo, pero no pudo evitar sonreír -Ahora sé que no es nada grave -dijo tranquila.

-Estas embazada cuatro ojos, yo pienso que si es algo grave.

Ellos se habían prometido no tener hijos, pero después de varios años casados habían cambiado de idea, solo con una condición y esta era que no tendrían hijos hasta que acabaran con los titanes.

-Tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer -medito y soltó un suspiro del solo pensar que tenían unos meses para eliminar a todos los titanes y resolver el problema con Mare.

-¿Tenemos? tu único deber es descansar tonta -regaño-. No es broma cuando te digo que tienes que guardar reposo.

-¡Oye no me regañes enano idiota! -le grito Hange-. No sé porque estas tan furioso.

-La noticia del embarazo no pareció sorprenderte, quiero pensar que no sabias que estabas embarazada cuando fuiste a la misión en Shiganshina.

-¡Por supuesto que no! -grito y se giró de modo que Levi no pudo ver su expresión que hacía cuando mentía.

-¡Oye mírame! -le grito furioso.

-¡No lo sabía! -grito enojada- Solo que yo… bueno…

-Lo sospechabas y aun así te pusiste en riesgo y a mi hijo -continúo regañando.

-No pensé que podía estarlo… supuse eran ideas mías.

-Y fuiste a la misión -Levi no había dejado de mirar furioso a Hange.

-Levi lo lamento -ella le tomo de la mano-. Fui una insensata, una tonta, perdóname yo no quería…yo…

-Para compensarlo tendrás que seguir al pie de la letra las órdenes del doctor -dijo resignado- Nada de idioteces Hange -le advirtió.

-Lo prometo, seré una paciente ejemplar.

En ese momento entro la doctora.

-Bien, veo que no se han matado -sonrió y miro a Hange-. Espero que ya le comunicaran su diagnóstico comandante Zoe.

Hange asintió fingiendo su mejor sonrisa, aunque en el fondo moría de miedo.

**Hola a todos, aquí les traigo la segunda parte de Ellos no saben lo nuestro. Se que la historia termina cuando Eren se marcha a Mare, pero quería retomar a partir de que cierran el muro María. Saludos.**


	2. Chapter 2

**No llores por favor**

Las reparaciones en Shiganshina habían iniciado. Jean era el encargado de supervisar la reconstrucción.

Armin junto con Levi dirigían a los nuevos reclutas mientras exterminaban los titanes que seguían en el interior de los muros.

Eren practicaba sus poderes titan en compañía de Mikasa y todos los reportes le eran entregados a Hange quien a pesar de las protestas había tenido que quedarse en cama.

Era de noche cuando Levi regreso al cuartel. Entro al cuarto y vio a una Hange dormida con un libro sobre su regazo. Había aumentado el volumen de su vientre y su rostro resplandecía como era lo usual en las embarazadas. Tomó el libro y leyó la portada la cual como titulo tenía impreso "Cosas que pueden salir mal en un embarazo". Levi no quería pensar en esas cosas, pero por lo visto Hange continuaba llena de preocupación.

Lo dejó en su lugar (una repisa al lado de muchos otros libros sobre el embarazo).

Inspecciono a su alrededor y noto que el lugar estaba todo tirado. Esa cuatro ojos seguía siendo un completo desorden,

-Levi -dijo en voz baja Hange, quien seguía con los ojos cerrados.

-Tsk torpe cuatro ojos deberías de estar dormida -regaño y se sentó a un lado.

-Ya dormí toda la tarde -se quejó.

-Si lo hubieras hecho el lugar no parecería un muladar -rebatió-. Se supone que debes quedarte en cama.

-El libro de "Embarazo seguro" dice que tengo que hacer ejercicio… -comenzó a decir.

-Si, cuando se trata de embarazos comunes -regaño- y no de alto riesgo porque la mamá inconsciente se largó a una misión y fue arrojada a un pozo desde una gran altura.

Hange comenzó a llorar, desde que estaba embarazada ella tenía cambios de humor más drásticos que de costumbre.

-¡Torpe cuatro ojos no llores!

Levi hizo el intento de abrazarla, pero fue empujado antes de lograr su propósito.

-¡No me toques! -le grito, ahora estaba furiosa.

-Bien -Levi se levantó y Hange le tomo de la muñeca antes de que se fuera.

-No, Levi no te vayas -pidió y en su rostro se notaba que estaba a punto de volver a llorar.

Levi soltó un suspiro de resignación e hizo un segundo intento de abrazar a Hange.

-Sabes que te amo mi loca bipolar.

Ahora debía de tener demasiada paciencia con Hange… más de la usual, pues era común en las embarazadas el cambio drástico de emociones.

.

Mas meses pasaron, Hange seguía aumentando de volumen y los cambios de humor ya no eran tan drásticos, en su lugar ahora tenía un montón de antojos diversos, pero el más solicitado era el chocolate.

-Según mis cálculos nuestro pequeño podría nacer antes del día del padre -dijo emocionada-. Eso sería grandioso ¿no Levi? -Hange miro a Levi quien estaba a su lado mientras le acariciaba el vientre.

Estaba por hablar cuando Armin entro con una pila de expedientes.

-Comandante -saludo-, capitán.

-¿Acaso no tocas Arlert? -dijo furioso Levi.

-Lo siento… -comenzó a temblar de miedo haciendo que se volviera más inestable la pila de expedientes que cargaba y la cual amenazaba con desparramarse-. Es que no he podido porque mis manos están ocupadas capitán y vi la puerta medio abierta así que…

En ese momento los documentos se cayeron al suelo dejando un montón de hojas por todos lados.

-Ya mismo lo levanto -dijo asustado Armin.

Él se apresuró a levantar todo y dejarlo en el escritorio de Hange.

-Son todos los reportes de la semana comandante -informo asustado.

-Muchas gracias Armin -Hange sonrió y Armin noto la barriga de Hange.

-Oh el pequeño ha crecido desde la última vez -dijo contento y se acercó con la intención de tocar a Hange, pero entonces Levi se interpuso.

-Si ya terminaste Arlert puedes retirarte -dijo amenazante y Armin salió corriendo.

-Levi -regaño Hange.

-No quiero que andes por todos lados dejando que todos te toqueteen -dijo furioso.

Había cosas que nunca cambiaban como los celos insufribles de Levi. Hange solo podía pedir que no la agarrara contra Armin como lo había hecho con Moblit.

En ese momento ella sintió un gran dolor que reflejo en su rostro.

-¿Estas bien Hange? -pregunto asustado Levi.

-Si, solo fue un pequeño dolor -contesto y sintió como poco a poco ese dolor disminuía, aunque no cedió del todo.

Los dolores continuaron y al cabo de una hora se hicieron más frecuentes.

-Iré por la doctora -anuncio Levi cuando se dirigía a la puerta.

-No, Levi, todavía no es tiempo, el bebe nacerá en dos semanas… -Entonces Hange se quedó petrificada-. Levi -llamo-. Ve por la doctora ahora -ella tenía la mirada como si hubiera visto a un fantasma.

-¿Todo bien? -pregunto.

-¡No, idiota se me rompió la fuente! -le grito ahora presa del pánico.

-Calma, recuerda respirar como te enseñaron -dijo y comenzó a respirar para que Hange lo imitara.

-Ahhh, duele demasiado, ¡siento que moriré! -seguía quejándose y gritando.

-Calma, ¿qué hago? ¿que necesitas?

-¡Pedazo de idiota ve por la doctora!

-Doctora, entiendo -dijo fingiendo tranquilidad, Levi nunca se asustaba de nada y justo ahora tenía que asustarse.

En ese instante Levi se topó con Eren y compañía en el pasillo.

-¡Eren estas a cargo! -le grito mientras continuaba corriendo.

Los tres amigos se miraron y asomaron sus rostros en la habitación de Hange.

-De acuerdo comandante tranquilícese, yo sé que hacer -dijo Eren y salió corriendo.

-No Eren ¡espera! -dijo, pero fue tarde, ya había desaparecido, entonces miro a Armin.

-Comandante a mí no me mire, yo no sé qué hacer -lucia pálido y asustado.

-Agua, necesitamos agua -dijo Mikasa.

-¿Agua? ¿Para que necesitamos agua? -pregunto Armin confundido.

-El agua ayuda con el dolor -explico tranquila Mikasa.

-Agua, entiendo, voy por agua.

Armin se encamino a la puerta rápidamente.

-¡No Armin, no me dejes tú también! -dijo asustada Hange.

Entonces regreso Eren.

-Ya estoy aquí. Fui por esto -le enseño una vela.

-¿Y para que quiero una vela? -se quejó.

-Bueno ¿para que todo salga bien? Recuerdo que mi padre atendía muchas embarazadas y sus madres siempre prendían una vela y…

-Eren, necesito ayuda profesional, no espiritual ¡ahhhh! -dijo tratando de guardar la calma a pesar del dolor.

-Ya estoy aquí -dijo Armin entrando corriendo con un vaso de agua.

-Armin, lo que Hange necesita es algo más grande que un vaso -le dijo calmada Mikasa.

-Entiendo, más grande -Armin volvió a desaparecer y Eren también.

-Mikasa, ayuda, eres la única sensata aquí- dijo Hange intentando pararse.

Mas minutos pasaron…

-Ya estamos aquí -anuncio Eren en compañía de Armin quien traía una cubeta y Erren un pastor.

-¿Quién es él? -pregunto Hange tratando de guardar la compostura mientras Mikasa le ayudaba con los dolores sosteniendo su mano.

-Es un pastor, para que todo salga bien, me dijiste que necesitabas algo más profesional, recuerdo que cuando mi papa atendía a las embarazadas…

-Eren ¡yo no me refería a eso! -grito exasperada– y tu Armin ¿eres un genio no?

-Si, pero de bebes yo no sé nada -dijo escudándose detrás de Eren.

-¿Qué es eso? -pregunto Mikasa al ver la cubeta.

-Me dijiste que algo más grande -mostro la cubeta y sonrió.

-No, lo que necesita Hange es una tina donde meterse para que las contracturas no sean tan dolorosas.

-¡Pedazo de inútiles! ¡fuera! ¡fuera todos! ¿dónde está ese enano idiota? -comenzó a gritar Hange.

-Cálmate cuatro ojos -dijo Levi entrando tranquilamente en compañía de la doctora, al parecer la había arrastrado hasta el lugar pues estaba ajetreada y con la bata hecha jirones.

-Bien Hange ¿cada cuánto tiempo son las contracturas? -pregunto calmada la doctora mientras revisaba a Hange.

Detrás de la doctora apareció otra mujer para asistirla. Los tres amigos decidieron que era hora de retirarse asi que no perdieron ni un segundo en salir corriendo.

-Muy seguido diría yo -logro decir a pesar de las ganas que tenia de gritar por el dolor.

Tras revisar si era tiempo de traer al bebe al mundo la doctora le hablo a Hange

-Muy bien Hange, necesito que pujes -le indico.

-¡Eso hago! -grito llena de dolor, Levi le dio la mano a Hange y ella le aplasto la mano con una gran fuerza.

-Hange me la estas rompiendo -se quejó.

-Cállate ¡todo esto es tu culpa! -le grito, ella parecía poseída.

-Vas bien Hange ya puedo ver al bebe.

Levi se asomó para poder ver a su hijo lo cual resulto ser una mala idea pues vio mucha sangre y comenzó a sentirse mareado, aunque intento mantener la compostura ya que no le gustaba demostrar debilidad frente a los demás.

-¡Maldito enano de mierda! loco de la limpieza, has visto más sangre matando titanes -se quejó Hange al ver la cara pálida de Levi.

Él estaba por desmayarse y Hange también cuando finalmente escucho un llanto.

Su hijo había nacido y ahora la enfermera lo estaba limpiando.

-Felicidades es una niña -les dijo la doctora y se la entregó a Levi envuelta en una cobija.

-Hola hermosa, Hange mira -Levi miro a Hange quien lucía agotada.

-Muy linda -Hange sonrio-. Pero ahora creo que me voy a desmayar -anuncio antes de cerrar los ojos.

-¡Hange! -grito Levi preocupado.

-Tranquilo, ella estará bien -dijo la doctora tras checar signos vitales.

Levi miro al bebe que tenía ahora entre sus brazos, era pequeña y delicada, sus ojos permanecían cerrados y Levi se moría de ganas por verlos. Sus mejillas eran redondas y su piel suave. Ahora ya no lloraba, estaba en completa tranquilidad en los brazos de su progenitor, entonces pensó que era el bebe más perfecto que hubiera nacido.

Para Levi todo su mundo se redujo a la persona que tenía en sus brazos y juro protegerla hasta su último aliento. Entonces abrió sus ojos, eran grises.

-¿Ya pensaron algún nombre? -pregunto la doctora.

Por supuesto que ya habían pensado el nombre, incluso antes siquiera de que Hange quedara embarazada.

Levi pensó en las palabras del pastor Nick "Esperanza" su bebe sería el inicio de un mundo sin titanes.

-Hope… Hope Ackerman Zoe -dijo.

-Hope, lindo nombre -medito y apunto el nombre de la pequeña.

Levi no soltó a Hope y permaneció sentado al lado de Hange contemplando a las dos mujeres de su vida.

-Levi -llamo con voz débil Hange.

-Hola cuatro ojos -Levi la miro y sonrió.

-¿Es nuestro pequeño? -Hange miro al bebe en brazos de Levi.

-Así es, saluda a Hope.

-Menos mal que no le pusiste otro nombre o te las verías conmigo -sonrió Hange -déjame cargarla -ella estiro sus brazos.

-Ni hablar, no te has lavado las manos -dijo apartando a Hope como si fuera un niño posesivo con su juguete.

-Levi, también es mía -se quejó Hange.

Levi ni siquiera dejo que el resto de su escuadrón vieran a la pequeña alegando que podían pasarle sus gérmenes, aunque los chicos no se darían por vencidos tan fácilmente.

Dejaron pasar unas horas y después regresaron.

-Comandante -saludo Eren asomando la cabeza.

Había sido el designado por todos para hablar y en dado caso recibir el golpe del capitán Levi.

Hange se llevó su dedo índice a los labios para indicarle a Eren que no hiciera ruido, luego señalo a un Levi dormido en la silla y le indico con su mano que entraran.

Todos entraron de puntitas tratando de no hacer ruido y rodearon la cuna situada a un lado de la cama de Hange.

Todos miraron como subía y bajaba el pequeño pecho del bebe mientras dormía pacíficamente.

-Es… ella es… -Connie trataba de encontrar las palabras que describieran la belleza de la pequeña.

-Como un delicioso trozo de carne -dijo entusiasmada Sasha.

-Es tan bella -dijo Jean quien en su vida había estado tan cera de un bebe.

-¿Cómo se llama? -pregunto Armin emocionado.

-Hope -contesto Hange.

-Pobrecita salió igual al padre -dijo en burla Mikasa, aunque en realidad pensaba que era el bebe más lindo que había visto y sintió la necesidad de también ser madre algún día.

-Espero que no saque también lo enano del padre -continuo la broma Eren y entonces sintió una corriente helada en su espalda, como un aura maligna que despertaba. Lo cual así era.

-¿Qué dijiste Jaeger? -pregunto furioso Levi.

Eren busco apoyo en sus amigos, pero al mirar a su alrededor noto que todos a excepción de Mikasa se habían retirado corriendo.

Mikasa estaba lista para actuar si a Levi se le ocurría golpear a Eren, pero entonces entro Historia seguida por seis guardias.

-Buenas noches comandante Hange, capitán Levi -saludo cordialmente y sonrió a las cuatro personas que estaban en la habitación-. Lamento aparecer a estas horas de la noche -ella camino hacia Hange-. Comandante Hange, felicidades por el nacimiento de su hijo -luego miro la cuna- ¿Puedo? -pregunto y todos contuvieron la respiración ¿Acaso Levi le negaría a la reina el conocer a Hope?

-Adelante -contesto Levi e Historia se acercó a la cuna para ver a la bebe quien comenzaba a abrir sus ojos.

Todos respiraron aliviados. Historia se retiró en compañía de Levi a petición de ella, esto con el propósito de darles más tiempo a los chicos de poder convivir con la pequeña. Levi a regañadientes tuvo que aceptar, aunque antes de retirarse del cuarto le lanzo una mirada amenazadora a Eren.

-No lo puedo creer -dijo Hange estupefacta por lo que había presenciado. No solo Historia había sido la segunda en cargar a Hope, sino que también había logrado que Levi saliera de la habitación.

-Yo si lo creo -contesto Eren-. A pesar de que el capitán ostenta tanto poder, él jamás se saltaría la cadena de mando -explico a las dos mujeres que lo veían incrédulas y recordó lo que le había dicho Petra.

-Bueno, no en cuanto a seguir ordenes -contesto Hange y luego sonrió-. Lo que sucede es que aprecia mucho a nuestra reina. Ahora Eren será mejor que aproveches antes de que regrese Levi.

Eren cargo a la pequeña Hope por unos segundos hasta que Levi regreso. Eren palideció del miedo. Lo habían atrapado in fraganti.

-Eren -le hablo serio y con mirada asesina-. Sera mejor que las cuides, iré por la cena de esta torpe cuatro ojos.

Levi se retiró y Eren volvió a recuperar su tono de piel.

-Lo ves, también te tiene aprecio -sonrió Hange.

La verdadera prueba inicio cuando Hope comenzó a llorar en plena madrugada.

-Oi Hange -le hablo sin siquiera abrir los ojos-. Hope está llorando -dijo cansado.

Hange solo soltó un ruidito en tono de queja, jalo más la cobija y luego pateo a Levi quien se terminó de despertar y comenzó a zangolotear a Hange.

-¡Torpe cuatro ojos, la bebe! -regaño.

-Encárgate tu Levi -dijo medio dormida.

-¿Yo? Tu eres la madre.

Hange en ese momento abrió los ojos y patio a Levi ahora con más fuerza y a propósito.

-¡Te dije que te pararas a atender a tu hija o te rajo el cuello! -le grito y lo termino de patear fuera de la cama.

-Tsk -se quejó mientras se levantaba del suelo-. Cuatro ojos de mierda -dijo furioso y camino hacia la cuna de Hope para tranquilizarla.

Con el tiempo Levi se acostumbró a que Hange no se pararía ni por un milagro así que lo convirtió en su rutina.

Con el nacimiento de Hope mas cambios llegaron, pues el cuartel general no era el lugar mas adecuado para criar a un hijo, así que la pareja decidido que ya era hora de tener un lugar al cual llamar hogar aunque no estuvieran la mayor parte del tiempo pues todavía tenían una promesa que cumplir y era darle un mundo sin titanes a Hope.

**Y hasta aquí este capítulo. Debo decir que quería hacerlo un poco más de risa ya que se vienen tiempos difíciles para la pareja.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Te llevo en mi corazón**

Hope tenía apenas unos meses de nacer cuando el ultimo titan de la isla fue eliminado. Fue entonces cuando conocieron a Yelena y compañía.

Ellos les ayudaron y a cambio tendrían que acceder a las peticiones de Zeke Jaeger las cuales eran ser recibido en Paradai y conocer a su medio hermano Eren.

Tras varios debates y reuniones se terminó por acceder ante las peticiones. Hange fue la encargada de mandarle una carta resolutiva a Zeke donde se le informaba que sería recibido en Paradai, dispondría de dinero y una casa en Shiganshina, además de que con el tiempo podría conocer a Eren siempre y cuando esta reunión fuera vigilada.

Con la llegada de nuevos aliados incluso se hicieron varios avances en la tecnología. Al cabo de dos años habían logrado construir un puerto. Cuatro años más tarde se inauguró el tren que recorría todo el territorio de Paradai. Incluso muchas personas se animaron a construir fuera de los muros, ahora existían pequeñas aldeas alrededor de todo el territorio de la isla.

Hange se encontraba cultivando una planta mientras Hope jugaba en el pasto cuando la correspondencia llego. Hope fue la primera en verlo y sonrió, tomo la mano de su madre y ambas caminaron hasta el cartero.

-Buenos días comandante Hange, señorita Hope -saludo amablemente y le entrego las cartas a Hange, luego se retiró.

-¿Alguna es de Eren? -pregunto entusiasmada Hope. Eren había desaparecido apenas unas semanas atrás. Después de que todos fueran a la playa.

-No mi pequeña -contesto mientras observaba la correspondencia.

Desde que Hope había nacido, Eren siempre estaba a su lado, había sido su niñero y cada vez que la veía jugaba con ella durante toda la tarde.

Ambas ingresaron a la casa, Hope corrió a los brazos de su padre quien la cargo. Hange sonreía y entonces se sintió mareada, ella se apoyó en el mueble que tenía detrás dejando caer la correspondencia.

-¿Estas bien? -pregunto Levi.

-Si, el sol, eso fue todo -dijo restándole importancia.

Levi se agacho para recoger las cartas y noto un nombre conocido.

**_Comandante Zeke Jaeger_**

**_Mare_**

Y debajo venia la dirección del cuartel general de Shiganshina.

-¿Desde cuándo te mensajeas con este idiota? -dijo sin despegar la mirada del sobre.

-Soy la encargada de todo eso -dijo arrancándole la carta de las manos.

-Pensé que te comunicabas con ese mono por medio de Yelena -Levi no podía evitar dar a notar su disgusto.

-Es más seguro así Levi -dijo y se alejó para ponerle fin a la discusión. Solo que Levi no lo dejaría ir.

Hange se había quedado dormida mientras leía un libro a Hope la cual también se había quedado dormida. Levi llevo a Hope a su cama y la arropo. Hizo lo mismo con Hange, le quito los lentes y abrió el cajón de la mesa de noche para guardarlos, fue cuando vio la carta de unas horas atrás.

**_Ma chere Juliet._**

**_¿Cómo está el clima? debe ser un paraíso. Aquí en Marley ha comenzado a llover. Odio esta lluvia incesante que no para, puedo verla desde mi ventana mientras bebo de mi taza de café y pienso en el poema de Davidson. _**

**_El día de hoy tendremos un baile, una mascarada, como si no fuera suficiente el tener que convivir con un montón de aristócratas extranjeros con sus máscaras todo el tiempo. Solo espero que tomes en cuenta que mientras dure esa velada me encontrare penando en ti mientras me llega el olor del jazmín. _**

**_Con todo mi afecto y devoción esperando el día de poder ver al fin tu dulce rostro Zeke._**

Levi termino de leer la carta y una gran furia lo inundo, rompió la hoja por la mitad y estaba por romperla en cuatro pedazos cuando Hange le hablo.

-¿Qué estás haciendo Levi? -pregunto Hange quien apenas despertaba.

-¡¿Qué es esto?! -pregunto furioso mientras le enseñaba la hoja de papel rota.

-No voy a discutir contigo de eso -dijo ahora también enojada Hange.

-Ya veo, ni quiera intentaras negarlo ma chere.

Hange se levantó dispuesta a retirarse cuando Levi la sujeto del brazo con fuerza.

-¿Como puedes? ¡es el enemigo!

-Levi, me lastimas -se quejó Hange y al instante Levi la soltó, por muy furioso que estuviera jamás le haría daño a Hange.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio unos segundos y luego ella fue la que hablo.

-¿Has leído a Davidson? -pregunto y Levi la miro sin entender-. En uno de sus poemas compara la lluvia con las balas de la guerra -aclaro-. La carta tiene mensaje oculto -ella le quito los pedazos de la carta a Levi-. Juliet es mi nombre clave, si alguien intercepta la carta nunca imaginarían que está destinada a la comandante de la legión en Paradai, solo que va dirigida a una amante. La mención de la lluvia, del café y del poema es para informarme que Marley está en guerra. La información del baile es para saber que Marley está buscando aliados y cuando habla sobre el olor a jazmín está refiriéndose a nuestra amiga en común la señora Asumabito, el resto son solo decoraciones para hacer creer que le escribe a una amante -Hange hizo bola el documento y lo arrojo-. Quiero que entiendas algo Levi -ella camino hacia el aludido-. Tu eres la persona que amo, nada ni nadie puede cambiar eso.

Ella estaba por besarlo cuando la aparto.

-Me da curiosidad lo que escribes tú.

No quería imaginarse a la mujer que amaba escribiendo cartas románticas a su enemigo, ese hecho hacía que se le revolviera el estómago.

-Bueno -ella se giró y saco una hoja doblada del libro que estaba sobre la mesa de noche-. Aquí tienes -le extendió la carta y Levi no perdió tiempo en comenzar a leerla.

**_Comandante Zeke_**

**_Escribo para informarle que el pedido de pastelitos que ordeno sufrirá una demora, mis más sentidas disculpas, hemos tenido problemas de roedores en la panadería ya sin mencionar que mi amada esposa, la señora Cienta, continúa preocupada en la búsqueda de nuestra amada hija Princerina, agradecería que si llegara a tener noticias de ella nos informara a la brevedad posible. Sin más por el momento reciba un cordial saludo. Pastelería W.S._**

-¿Qué mierda es esto? -pregunto Levi al terminar de leer la carta.

-¿Esperabas una carta romántica? -Hange no pudo esconder su sonrisa al ver el rostro de su esposo-. No amor, esas palabras son solo para ti -entonces soltó una carcajada-. El pedido hace referencia a la misión de ir a Mare ya que por si lo has olvidado, quedamos de enviar un emisario. Los roedores son los continuos barcos que llegan a Paradai y que debemos detener. Mi amada esposa Cienta eres tú -Levi frunció más el entrecejo-. Ya sabes, por el popular cuento infantil Cenicienta -aclaro- no es mi culpa que seas un loco de la limpieza -se quiso excusar-, solo que Zeke no sabe que eres mi esposo, él piensa que bromeo sobre eso, a menos que tenga contacto extraoficial con Yelena, en fin, creo que adivinas quien es la hija.

-A riesgo de equivocarme diría que Eren -dijo todavía serio y con cara de pocos amigos.

-Estas en lo correcto y bueno finalmente le pido que si llega a tener noticias de Eren nos lo haga saber.

-Solo tengo una duda ¿Por qué una pastelería? -pregunto.

-Bueno fue idea de Sasha -Hange se encogió de hombros.

-¿Porque él eligió escribirle a una amante y no a la pastelería?

-Comenzarían a sospechar, es decir ¿Quién le escribe a una pastelería?

-¿Y no sería raro recibir tantas cartas de una pastelería?

-No, a veces recibe cartas de su sastre, su amigo del colegio, un vendedor de tabaco y otro de té -comenzó a enlistar mientras hacía memoria-. Tengo que verme creativa -concluyo.

-¿Por qué no contestar como si fueras la amante? -Levi parecía todavía tener demasiadas preguntas.

-Porque no me sentiría cómoda escribiendo esas cosas, vamos me conoces, mi nivel de romanticismo es bajo y si tuviera la capacidad de profesar palabras de amor en definitiva no serían para Zeke, serían para ti.

-¿Porque no me lo dijiste antes?

-¿Para qué explotaras como hoy? -Hange le miro seria, Levi estaba por decir algo, pero ella no se lo permitió-. Además, soy la comandante, no tengo porque darte explicaciones capitán. Pero sabes, está bien -dijo cambiando su expresión seria a una sonrisa-, el día que me dejes de celar será el día en que sepa que me has dejado de amar.

-Eso nunca pasara -Levi tomo a Hange de la cadera y la atrajo hacia él para tenerla más cerca, ahora se sentía como un completo idiota.

Hange le beso, pero no dejaba de sentirse culpable por haberle ocultado ese tema a Levi, después de todo se suponía que no se guardaba secretos y todavía tenía un secreto más que rebelar.

-Por cierto -dijo en cuanto dejo sus labios-, estoy embarazada.

-¡¿Que!? -grito Levi furioso.

-Levi tranquilízate -Hange trataba de calmar a Levi quien caminaba de un lado a otro hecho una furia.

-¿Cómo paso?

-Bueno pues cuando una abejita…

-¡No me vengas con idioteces! -le grito furioso.

-Bueno pues a veces los accidentes pasan Levi, no entiendo porque enfureces tanto, cuando me embarace de Hope estabas contento y cuando… bueno tú sabes -Hange recordó que habían perdido años atrás a un hijo cuando seguía en el vientre de Hange a causa de un enemigo.

-Y fue precisamente por eso que juramos no tener más hijos, estamos en un punto donde nuestros enemigos aprovecharan cualquier debilidad. La legión te necesita, no puedes darte el lujo de quedar incapacitada. Mare nos atacara. Eren está desaparecido, tenemos enemigos en cada esquina y tu… tu…

-¿Y qué sugieres entonces?¿Que aborte? -pregunto furiosa.

-Esa ya no es una opción -dijo sin pensar.

Hange ya ni siquiera quiso continuar la discusión, sentía que moría con lo que Levi le había dicho.

-Vete -logro decir.

-Hange -Levi quería resarcir el daño causado por hablar sin pensar.

-¡Lárgate! -grito llena de enojo y dolor.

Levi decidió que era lo mejor, así que salió de la habitación y camino rumbo a la puerta de entrada. El aire libre le ayudaría a despejarse y meditar para encontrar la manera de encontentar a Hange.

-Levi espera -escucho la voz que tanto amaba pronunciar su nombre. Al inicio pensó que era su cerebro jugándole una broma, pero entonces sintió como lo abrazaban por la espalda y le llego el aroma a lavanda.

-Lo lamento, fui un idiota -se disculpó.

-Ya superaremos esto -hablo Hange.

-Hange hay algo que no te he dicho de mi pasado -comenzó a hablar Levi mientras veía el suelo-. Mi madre… tú sabes a lo que se dedicaba… ella cuando se enteró que estaba embarazada bueno… pensó en abortar, luego decidió que no a pesar de que su familia y amigos le decían que era una locura.

Hange daba gracias kuchel que no hubiera hecho eso, de ser así jamás hubiera tenido a Levi en su vida y no se imaginaba una vida sin él. Tampoco imaginaba como era que Levi se había enterado de eso.

-Ella tenía un diario, no anotaba todo, solo cosas importantes de su vida y cuando murió…

-Te amo -le dijo interrumpiéndolo-. Pase lo que pase te amo y te amare siempre Levi, aunque digas idioteces de vez en cuando.

Conforme habían pasado los años las cosas entre ellos habían cambiado. Ambos recordaban cuando por cualquier tontería discutían y se quedaban días sin hablarse, ahora tenían pleitos más graves y no podían pasar ni diez minutos furiosos.

-Yo también te amo. Creo que el envío sufrirá un retraso de nueve meses debido al pan en el horno.

-Técnicamente siete meses y medio -aclaro.

-Sabes que, ya ni siquiera voy a reclamarte por el hecho de no haberme dicho antes que estabas embarazada -dijo con resignación Levi.

.

Los siguientes meses fueron los más difíciles. Hange en lugar de lucir una hermosa barriga de embarazada, ella semana con semana lucia más flaca, como si la vida se le fuera. Sus ojos lucían siempre cansados y estaban acompañados de unas terribles ojeras. Sus manos se habían vuelto huesudas, a decir verdad, toda ella parecía un esqueleto andante. También se cansaba con facilidad y a pesar de que intentaba comer ningún alimento parecía permanecer el suficiente tiempo en el cuerpo de Hange para ser digerido y absorber los nutrientes necesarios.

-Tachemos de la lista el pan -dijo decaído Levi mientras tachaba otro alimento de la lista enorme que llevaba mentalmente.

Hange se encontraba vomitando en el baño de un lado, cuando regreso apenas y pudo mantenerse de pie. Luego se metió a la cama mientras hacia el esfuerzo por mantenerse despierta.

Ella miro a Levi quien tenía meses con la misma cara de preocupación marcada en el rostro.

-Ya encontremos algo Levi -le dijo tranquila y fingiendo una sonrisa. Entonces sintió una patada en el vientre lo cual le saco una sonrisa verdadera-. Levi dame tu mano

-pidió, pero él en su lugar se levantó dispuesto a retirarse y Hange no pudo evitar comenzar a sentirse triste-. No te entiendo -dijo en voz baja, aunque audible para Levi-. Cuando me embarace de Hope tampoco era el momento ideal, pero tu lucias contento y a medida que pasaban los meses tu entusiasmo aumentaba, pero con este pequeño pareces… odiarlo.

-No lo odio cuatro ojos, solo no tolero verte así y no puedo evitar tener pesadillas en las que mueres durante el parto…

-Levi eso no va a pasar -contesto rápidamente.

-No lo sabes, ese bebe te está matando y yo soy el culpable -él bajo la mirada.

-Oye, ambos somos los padres de este pequeño o pequeña -Hange no tenía la energía necesaria para levantarse y poder sostener la mano de Levi, aunque muriera de ganas de hacerlo, decirle que todo saldría bien, pero tampoco estaba segura de eso-. Ven léeme algo, mi vista no está del todo bien -dijo palpando en la cama a un lado suyo.

Levi suspiro resignado.

-Tsk bien -camino hacia el librero y lo inspecciono-. ¿Cuál quieres?

-Madame Bovary -dijo contenta y contuvo la risa hasta que Levi se diera cuenta de la trampa.

-Veamos… -él inspecciono el librero y luego maldijo a Hange-. Maldita cuatro ojos ¡lo has escogido a propósito! -le grito al ver que estaba en la repisa superior, unos centímetros abajo del techo, lugar que Levi por su puesto no alcanzaba.

-Solo por eso tendrás que escuchar Cumbres Borrascosas -sentencio tomando el libro de pasta roja.

-¡No! -se quejó-. Odio a Heachcliff.

-Lastima, tú te lo has ganado -dijo con cara de pocos amigos.

-Por favor cualquier libro menos ese -continúo suplicando e hizo una nota mental o más bien un juramento, que a pesar del amor que le tenía a los libros, en cuanto tuviera energía quemaría ese libro maldito.

-Bien, te daré una segunda oportunidad.

-Quiero… -se quedó meditando un momento.

-Apresúrate, no tengo toda la noche -se quejó cruzado de brazos.

-Bien, quiero el retrato de Dorian Gray -dijo contenta con su decisión.

-Elige otro o te leeré Cumbres Borrascosas a pesar de mi odio hacia Catherine.

-¡Catherine era inocente! -alego.

-No voy a leer Dorian Gray -sentencio.

-¿En serio?¿ahora me vas a celar con un personaje de ficción? -Hange también cruzo sus brazos.

-Bien, no leeré nada, descansa cuatro ojos -Levi dio unos pasos lejos del enorme librero y Hange le detuvo.

-¡Espera! -grito y estiro su brazo-. Quiero Orgullo y Prejuicio.

Levi examino de nuevo el librero y tomo el libro. Luego se recostó junto a Hange y ella recargo su cabeza en el hombro de Levi.

-Es una verdad mundialmente reconocida que un hombre soltero, poseedor de una gran fortuna, necesita una esposa -comenzó a leer Levi-. Sin embargo, poco se sabe de los sentimientos u opiniones de un hombre de tales condiciones cuando entra a formar parte de un vecindario… -Continúo leyendo mientras los ojos de Hange se cerraban poco a poco conforme avanzaban con la historia-. Yo siempre he considerado que la poesía es el alimento del amor dijo Darcy. De un gran amor, sólido y fuerte puede. Todo nutre a lo que ya es fuerte de por sí. Pero si es una inclinación ligera, sin ninguna base, un buen soneto la acabaría matando de hambre dijo Elizabeth.

Levi medito con esa última frase y miro a Hange. Apenas iban en el capítulo 9 y esa cuatro ojos ya se había dormido así que cerro el libro y lo coloco a un lado. La miro detenidamente como lo hacía cada mañana al despertar.

Antes, cuando vivía en la ciudad subterránea, si le hubieran dicho que en unos años conocería al amor de su vida lo hubiera tomado por loco, pero más sin embargo ahí estaba, casado y con dos hijos, claro que todos los sueños tienen que terminar en un momento y la imagen de Hange se convirtió en pesadilla, ella lucia demacrada y le recordó a su madre en sus últimos días de vida. Entonces se inclinó y toco el vientre de Hange.

-Escúchame bien pequeño, tu y yo haremos un trato -dijo casi en susurro-. Tu cuidaras de tu mamá, la mantendrás con vida y vas a comer todo lo que te dé, a cambio yo te prometo que desde el momento en que nazcas, hasta mi último aliento, que te amare, cuidare y protegeré de todo aquel que quiera hacerte daño -Entonces sintió una patada y Levi lo tomo como señal de que habían cerrado un pacto.

Ese pacto pareció funcionar en las semanas siguientes, Levi era más cariñoso con su futuro hijo a pesar de los celos de Hope y Hange ahora comía más, poco a poco se recuperaba.

-Odio esto -se quejó y lanzo un vestido al aire, el cual termino en el suelo y el cual Levi levanto inmediatamente.

-No hagas un desorden -dijo furioso mientras levantaba el resto de la ropa tirada.

-Enflaque tanto que nada me queda, intente ponerme un vestido, pero me siento ridícula -se quejó cuando salía del closet mientras se amarraba la bata.

-Ponte cualquier cosa mañana, además no entiendo porque te preocupas tanto por la vestimenta.

-Es fácil para ti decirlo, no vas a pasar por lo que yo tendré que pasar -se quejó Hange.

-Es una simple reunión.

-No es solo eso -dijo fastidiada-. Es porque él estará ahí.

-¿Te refieres a…?

-Así es -ella asintió.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio unos segundos hasta que Hope ingreso al cuarto.

-¡Mami, mami! -llamo Hope mientras corría a los brazos de su madre-. Usa este -dijo enseñándole uno de sus vestidos.

-No creo que me quede cariño, pero gracias.

Hope entonces ingreso al closet y Hange sonrió, ese era el don de su hija, por muy triste o estresada que estuviera ella siempre lograba sacarle una sonrisa y de pronto todo parecía tener una solución. Entonces miro con amor el vestido que le había llevado.

-Mami usa esto -dijo entusiasmada Hope y le mostro un vestido azul.

-No, claro que no, esa cosa me la regalo Historia en navidad y la verdad no pienso usarla -se negó en cuanto lo vio.

-No tienes opción, los pantalones te quedan enormes -sentencio Levi-. Además, es una reunión extraoficial, no puedes usar tu uniforme de la legión.

Hange hizo una mueca de fastidio.

Así que termino usando el vestido azul con el cual se sentía ridícula.

-¿Que tal me veo? -pregunto a Hope y dio unas vueltas.

-Hermosa mami -dijo aplaudiendo y sonriendo-, solo una cosa -Hange se acercó a su hija y ella le soltó el cabello.

-¿Lista cuatro ojos? -pregunto Levi mientras ingresaba a la habitación aunque se quedó sin palabras cuando vio a Hange.

Con forme iban llegando las personas a la reunión ella parecía ponerse más nerviosa.

-¡Ah Hange! -saludo Pixis quien ya estaba borracho.

-Comandante Pixis -saludo Hange.

-Nada de Comandante, esta es una reunión social donde conoceremos a hip nuestro enemigo, lo tendremos cara a cara -dijo tambaleándose y se agarró de Levi el cual no parecía contento con la situación.

-Comandante, le dije que no tomara tanto -regaño la asistente de Pixis y se lo quito a Levi de encima-. Lo lamento tanto capitán -se disculpó avergonzada mientras se retiraba con su superior.

-No puede ser, apenas inicia esto y ya está más borracho que de costumbre -se quejó Levi.

-Comandante, capitán -saludo Armin quien parecía alterado y agitado de tanto correr- Ellos… ellos…

-Están aquí -anuncio Onyancopon acompañado de Yelena.

Todos caminaron rumbo al puerto dejando la fiesta atrás con el objetivo de recibir a su aliado y anteriormente enemigo.

Una balsa se acercaba y de ella bajaron tres hombres, dos eran desconocidos y el otro hubiera sido preferible nunca conocerlo.

-Saludos -saludo Zeke y se ajustó los lentes.

**Bueno hasta aquí este capítulo ¿Qué sorpresas le aguardan a nuestra querida pareja durante la fiesta? Y finalmente el nacimiento de Erwin Ackerman-Zoe.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Cerca me tendrás**

Los altos mandos de Paradai se encontraban reunidos para poder conocer finalmente a su "aliado" Zeke Jaeger. La legión de exploración había sido asignada para ser el comité de bienvenida.

Hange se encontraba a un lado de Jean y Sasha en primera fila, mientras Armin, Connie y Levi permanecían detrás.

-Levi, nos vemos de nuevo, casi no te veo -se burló Zeke y Levi no ocultó su enojo-Calma, era solo una broma -sonrió e inspecciono a las dos castañas-. Un placer finalmente conocerte Hange -tomo la mano de Hange y la beso, ella instintivamente aparto su mano-. Lo siento, me he dejado llevar por la emoción de ver tu dulce rostro.

-Ella es comandante Zoe para ti barbudo -intervino Levi y le extendió un pañuelo a Hange seguido de una mirada que le decía (límpiate la baba de ese idiota)-. Muestra respeto ante mi comandante, ella tiene un rango, no lo olvides.

-Pensé que el objetivo de esta reunión era olvidar los rangos y títulos -dijo sonriente y camino con dirección a Hange rodeando a Levi.

-comandante Zoe, ¿me permite? -le ofreció su brazo y Hange lo tomo, caminaron rumbo al lugar donde estaban todos los invitados y miro atrás para ver a Levi quien no lucia feliz con la situación.

-Pensamos que una reunión nada formal ayudaría a calmar el sentimiento de odio por lo sucedido en Shiganshina y Ragako -comenzó a explicar Hange.

-Supongo que es lo mejor -dijo mirando a su alrededor-. Dime Hange ¿ellos nos van a seguir toda la tarde? -pregunto al ver sobre su hombro como el comité de bienvenida continuaba siguiendo sus pasos unos centímetros detrás.

-Ellos solo tienen órdenes de no perderte de vista Zeke -aclaro Hange.

-Debo decir que no me esperaba toparme con una belleza como tú, aunque te recuerdo de la vez en Shiganshina…

-Por favor no hablemos de eso -interrumpió a Zeke y trato de ocultar su furia y tristeza.

Ella por más diplomática que fuera, tenía que hacer un gran esfuerzo por ocultar su repulsión hacia Zeke.

-Bueno, entonces diré que tus cartas siempre me sacar una sonrisa, son muy ingeniosas y divertidas -dijo sonriente, pero Hange permanecía seria.

-Lo presentare con algunos nobles y el resto de los comandantes.

El primero en acercarse a saludar fue Pixis, quien comenzó de impertinente a decir tonterías sin sentido y chistes machistas.

-Toda una personalidad -dijo Zeke alegrándose de que se fuera el comandante Pixis.

-Imagínate convivir con él cada reunión -dijo burlona Hange y entonces miro con desagrado a la pareja que se acercaba-. Hablando de gente con personalidad -dijo y Zeke miro a la pareja que se aproximaba-. Ese par son unos angelitos -le dijo en confidencia.

-Comandante Hange -hablo Nile atragantándose con la palabra comandante.

-Hange -saludo seria Marie.

-Marie -dijo con desagrado Hange-. Comandante -saludo a Nile.

-Y yo soy Zeke -interrumpió lo que parecía una batalla campal de miradas de odio entre Hange y Marie.

-Claro, comandante Zeke de Mare le presento al comandante de la policía militar

Nile Dok y a su esposa Marie -presento.

-Encantado -saludo cordialmente.

-Me gustaría decir lo mismo, pero tu mataste a mi amigo Erwin -dijo serio Nile.

-Curioso que digas que era tu amigo Nile ¿Acaso no fuiste tú quien lo encarcelo y casi manda a matar? -dijo furiosa Hange.

-¿Y tú? Ahora tienes su cargo, gracias a su muerte -defendió Marie a su esposo.

-Cargo que Erwin me concedió antes de morir. Yo solo obedezco la voluntad de mi amigo -rebatió Hange.

-¿Amigo? -soltó una risita-. Amante querrás decir, dudo que de otra forma Erwin te diera el cargo -ella abrió su abanico y oculto su sonrisa sarcástica.

-No Marie, te equivocas, yo no soy como tú, yo no necesito acostarme con nadie para subir de posición -dijo satisfecha por insultarla.

-Espero que no nos fastidies con tus bailes tan exhibicionistas -dijo poniéndose roja del coraje.

-¿Bailes exhibicionistas? -pregunto Zeke tratando de eliminar los pensamientos que se le formularon en la cabeza.

Todos recordaban como unos años atrás Hange y Erwin habían bailado de una manera poco convencional, aunque Hange lo había hecho solamente para llamar la atención del comandante en jefe Zackly y así poder salvar a Eren.

-¡Vete a lavar ropa Marie! -le grito Hange perdiendo la calma.

-¡Y tú a prostituirte golfa! -le grito también perdiendo la calma. Marie cerro su abanico y estaba dispuesta a golpear a Hange con el objeto, pero entonces Nile la detuvo y arrastro lejos.

-Toda una dulzura -dijo Zeke y noto que Hange perdía el equilibrio-. ¿Todo bien? -pregunto y ella asintió, la batalla verbal con Marie le había alterado más de lo que quería dar a conocer.

-Tan refinada como esperaba que siguieras siendo -dijo una voz masculina y Hange sintió un gran escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo, la voz le pertenecía a la persona que deseaba nunca volver a ver.

-Sr. Zoe -saludo con desagrado Hange.

-Comandante Hange -saludo serio aquel hombre.

Este era gordinflón, vestía un elegante traje verde, tenía bigote y barba blanca por las canas, su cabeza era calva y usaba lentes.

-Comandante Jaeger le presento a lord Zoe -dijo con desagrado.

-No solo no sabes controlarte, si no que tengo que soportar los rumores sobre tu vida libertina sin mencionar el hecho de que te juntas con este tipo de personas -dijo sin desviar su mirada reprobatoria que había fijado sobre Hange.

-Si me disculpa lord, no ha sido un placer verle y espero en el futuro no volver a coincidir -ella jalo a Zeke y rodeo a su padre.

-Lord Zoe -saludo Levi con cara de pocos amigos-. Sepa que es la última vez que le permito referirse a Hange de esa manera.

-¿Cómo te atreves?¿Quién te crees que eres? -dijo ahora carente se seguridad sobre su persona al ver la mirada fría y asesina de Levi.

Levi camino y antes de pasar de largo a aquel hombre él se detuvo a su lado.

-Mi nombre es Levi Ackerman y Hange es mi esposa, no permito que le hable de esa forma a mi esposa. Espero que le quedara claro, odiaría tener que ensuciar mis cuchillas con sangre humana -dijo y luego dio unos pasos.

-Le… Levi -llamo-. Hange… ¿ella es feliz? -pregunto, pero Levi no le contesto y siguió su camino.

-¿Debo suponer que es tu padre? -concluyo Zeke.

-Lord Zoe no es mi padre, dejo eso en claro el día que me fui de casa. Él quería que fuera algo que simplemente no puedo ser.

Zeke se sintió identificado, un padre que exigía más de lo que debía a su hijo descuidándolo y anteponiendo otras prioridades.

-Bueno yo mande a matar a mi padre y supongo que si hubiera tenido la oportunidad él me hubiera matado a mi -dijo Zeke-. Pero no hablemos de esos temas tan horribles, dime ¿Te gusto el ejemplar que te envié de Davidson?

Zeke noto que en el trayecto habían perdido a uno de sus niñeros, es decir Levi y que Connie se había escapado junto con Sasha, por lo que solo quedaban Jean y Armin.

-Me encanto -contesto Hange.

Hange además de bella y fuerte, era inteligente y una mujer muy culta, ahora entendía la razón, ella se había criado para ser una dama de alta sociedad, aunque por su personalidad quedaba más que claro que era como un tornado, un espíritu incontrolable y por ello tampoco le resultaba sorprendente el hecho de que decidiera escapar de esa vida tan opresora.

-Creo que me gustara vivir en Paradai si te tengo de vecina -dijo Zeke-. Podríamos compartir largas pláticas sobre literatura.

-Eso nunca sucederá Zeke -contesto.

Hange estuvo a punto de caer de no ser porque Zeke la llevaba del brazo.

-¿Todo bien? -volvió a preguntar- ¿Acaso usted está enferma comandante? -el físico de Hange le había cautivado, pero no por ello se había cegado ante su evidente estado, lucia pálida y demasiado flaca.

-Si, todo bien -dijo a pesar de que sintió un gran dolor en el vientre y contuvo el impulso de llevar su mano a esa zona.

-Lo lamento, estudie medicina, hábitos de doctor, debo decirle que se ve como si padeciera una terrible enfermedad…

-Dije que estoy bien -hablo seria, aunque le costaba trabajo respirar.

-Yo insisto en que no luces bien…

Hange ya no quería discutir con Zeke, el dolor la estaba matando así que le hizo una señal con su mano a Armin y este acudió a su lado de inmediato.

-Comandante, debo dejarlo un momento, se quedara en compañía de mi asistente Arlert quien también disfruta de la literatura y tiene pleno conocimiento de varios temas que usted desee tratar sobre la situación en la que nos encontramos Mare y Erdia.

En cuanto Hange termino de hablar Jean la sujeto del brazo dispuesto a llevársela. Hange se soltó de Zeke y se recargo en el hombro de Jean.

Zeke pensó que era su oportunidad para hablar con Yelena y ajustar unas cuantas cosas pendientes, pero sus planes se vinieron abajo cuando Levi apareció unos centímetros detrás.

Jean y Hange pasaron a un lado de Levi y este hizo un gran esfuerzo por ni siquiera voltear a ver a Hange aunque muriera de la preocupación.

-Así que Levi -hablo Zeke-. ¿tu comandante se encuentra bien? Odiaría que perdieras a otro comandante.

La fiesta continuó un par de horas más y en cuanto subió a Zeke al barco para verlo irse, Levi corrió a ver a Hange, solo que en el camino se topó con Jean.

-Capitán -hablo, lucia aterrado- Es la comandante -alcanzo a decir.

-¿Qué le pasa? -pregunto alterado- ¡Habla kirstein!.

Jean intentaba hablar, pero el aire le faltaba por haber corrido tanto.

-Su hijo en estos momentos está por nacer -logro decir y Levi salió corriendo.

Al llegar se topó con varios problemas, el primero fue que no le permitían pasar a ver a Hange, el segundo era que al parecer el parto estaba sufriendo complicaciones.

-Le repito, no puede pasar -decía la enfermera tratando de detener a Levi impidiéndole el paso.

-Escúcheme bien, mi esposa, ella está a punto de traer al mundo a mi hijo -dijo furioso.

-Capitán Levi lo entiendo de verdad, pero el parto de su esposa se complicó y entrará a cirugía -explico-, usted no puede entrar, así que tendrá que quedarse a esperar.

A pesar de las quejas, intentos e insultos no le quedo más que esperar y esperar mientras rogaba porque todo saliera bien hasta que finalmente las puertas se abrieron y salió la doctora cargando en brazos a un bebe.

-Hange se está recuperando. Felicidades, es un varón -anuncio la doctora y le extendió el pequeño a Levi y él lo sujeto en brazos.

Este era todavía más pequeño y delicado si lo comparaba con Hope, también era más inquieto, pues soltaba patadas y movía enérgicamente sus brazos mientras lloraba y Levi hacia el intento de calmarlo mientras lo arrullaba.

-¿Cuál será su nombre? -le pregunto la doctora a Levi.

Él medito un momento, Hange había elegido una larga lista de nombres ya fuera varón o mujer, pero entonces recordó el pacto que el pequeño y él compartían, eso le recordó a su antiguo amigo quien siempre había cumplido su promesa y a pesar de todas las expediciones Hange había regresado viva.

-Erwin -dijo sin despegar la mirada del pequeño quien se había agotado y finalmente estaba en calma y dormido.

-Entonces será Erwin Ackerman-Zoe -dijo contenta.

-Espere -hablo nuevamente Levi-. Que sea Erwin Maximus Ackerman-Zoe.

Levi pensó que de no ponerle un nombre que Hange había seleccionado ella podría matarlo, Erwin no estaba en la lista y Maximus no sonaba del todo mal, al menos era preferible que Moblit o Eren.

Levi entro a ver a Hange quien seguía dormida profundamente y babeaba. Armin había ido a buscar a Hope para que fuera a conocer a su hermanito.

Para cuando ella llego su madre ya estaba despierta y se encontraba platicando con Levi.

-¡Mami! -saludo contenta mientras corría a abrazar a Hange, ella trepo la cama y se colgó del cuello de su madre.

-Mi pequeña Hope -dijo Hange correspondiendo el abrazo.

-¿Dónde está mi hermanito? -pregunto mirando a todos lados y entonces Levi se levantó y tomo a Erwin de la cuna para entregárselo a Hange.

-Saluda a Erwin Maximus -dijo Hange mientras sostenía en brazos a su hijo.

-Hermanito -dijo contenta y sus ojos se iluminaron-. Yo te protegeré siempre -dijo y le tomo de su pequeña mano.

.

Unas semanas después la familia se encontraban en casa retomando su vida cotidiana.

Levi había salido a pescar, una idea de Hange, ella le había dicho que necesitaba tener un hobbie aparte de matar titanes, cosa que ya no hacía desde algunos años.

Pero la pesca no era nada relajante, llevaba horas sentado como tonto, no había logrado atrapar nada hasta que el cable de su caña de pescar dio un tirón, entonces intento capturar al pez, pero el cable se rompió, Levi ya había tenido suficiente de tanta tontería, camino hacia la orilla fastidiado y desenfundo una de sus cuchillas.

-¡Ya verán malditos! -grito presa del coraje y se dirigió nuevamente al rio con determinación.

-No se mucho de pesca, pero creo que esa no es la forma más adecuada -hablo la voz de un hombre detrás de Levi.

Él miro rápidamente y noto de quien se trataba.

-¿Qué hace aquí? -pregunto furioso.

-Pues vine porque…

-Me refiero a como supo que vivíamos aquí -pregunto furioso Levi interrumpiéndolo.

La ubicación de su hogar solo lo conocían unos pocos, sus amigos más cercanos, esto con el propósito de mantener a salvo a sus hijos.

-Tengo contactos -dijo orgulloso.

-Claro, apuesto que con su dinero consigue todo lo que quiere.

-Mira Levi yo estoy aquí porque…

-Ahórreselo, Hange no lo necesita, no quiere verlo.

-Bueno es que es un grosero, al menos permítame terminar de hablar -dijo furioso y lucia ofendido-. Yo le prometí a mi esposa, que en paz descanse, que haría las paces con Hange -el sr. Zoe soltó un suspiro-. Sabes yo no odio a mi hija, nunca la entendí, pero no la odio.

-¿No? -pregunto indignado Levi y recordó todo lo que Hange le había contado-. Usted iba a permitir que la mataran, si no fuera por Erwin…

-¡Yo jamás hubiera permitido tal cosa! -grito al instante- Eres padre Levi, pero aún no sabes lo que significa. Tu das todo por tus hijos esperando que crezcan para enfrentar este mundo cruel, prometes protegerlos, pero, a veces simplemente existen peligros de los cuales no los puedes proteger. Yo quería que Hange siguiera las normas y no era por mi honor o por la sociedad, era porque quería mantenerla a salvo, pero ella no escucho, no, claro que no lo haría -meneo la cabeza y miro al suelo-, seguía investigando y eso no le pareció a la policía militar, pero debes saber algo Levi -entonces miro al aludido- yo jamás hubiera permitido que mataran a mi hija y pensé a lo que ella pensara, su madre y yo siempre nos mantuvimos informados de todo lo que hacía.

-Entonces jamás debió decirle que para usted estaba muerta cuando se unió a la legión.

-Los padres cometemos errores, más cuando estamos furiosos, no voy a gastar tiempo diciendo más escusas, sé que lo que hice estuvo mal, pero quiero recuperar el tiempo perdido, si es necesario pedirle perdón…

-Y me dice todo esto a mi ¿por qué?

-Nunca querrá hablar conmigo -admitió-. Nunca me dejaría pronunciar ninguna palabra, por ello te imploro, dile que deseo hablar con ella, que estaré esperándola cuando esté lista. -Concluyo y se alejó del lugar.

.

Hange se encontraba despidiendo a Armin en la puerta cuando Levi regreso, él estaba empapado pero lucia satisfecho por alguna extraña razón.

-Cenaremos pescado, ahora me iré a cambiar -informo y continuo su camino, alejándose de ambos quienes miraban perplejos.

-Nunca dude que lo lograría -dijo Hange orgullosa.

.

Mientras Levi se aseaba, Hange preparaba la cena con Hope a su lado, ella le terminaba de contar una de sus tantas aventuras a su hija.

-Y fue entonces cuando Armin se comió al titan colosal -concluyo su narración.

-La vida de mami es emocionante -dijo contenta Hope con una gran sonrisa.

-Antes lo era -medito Hange.

Desde que los titanes habían sido eliminados la legión no tenía mucho que hacer, se encargaban de mantener el puerto a salvo de invasores y Hange buscaba nuevas técnicas de defensa en caso de una guerra con Mare. Su vida ahora se limitaba a planes estructurales y al cuidado de sus hijos. En pocas palabras una vida que ella jamás había deseado.

Ella se quedo viendo al exterior pensando en los viejos tiempos cuando el llanto de Erwin la regreso a su realidad.

.

Por la noche Levi había calmado a Erwin con una historia y luego también a Hope cuando se había despertado por culpa de una pesadilla. Cuando regreso a la habitación vio que Hange seguía sentada en su escritorio mientras leía una carta.

-¡No puede ser! -se quejó, hizo bola la hoja y la lanzo atinando al bote de basura.

-¿Pasa algo malo? -pregunto Levi

-Siguen sin existir noticias de Eren -se quejó Hange, además me han pedido modificar el diseño del uniforme de la legión para adaptarle las nuevas armas -dijo fastidiada.

-Se que podrás lograrlo -Levi se hacerco a Hange y le dio un beso en la cabeza, afortunadamente su cabello se encontraba limpio.

-Levi sé que no debería preguntarte esto, pero… ¿eres feliz? -pregunto sin mirarlo

-¿Tu no?

-Se que sonara mal, pero extraño como era nuestra vida antes, la aventura, la emoción …

-¿Las muertes de nuestros amigos? -pregunto de manera seca Levi

-Lo siento, he hablado sin pensar -dijo sobándose la cabeza-. Sera mejor que me de un baño para despejarme -Hange se levantó dispuesta a irse-.

-¿Un baño? Vamos sé que puedes inventar una mejor escusa -dijo Levi.

-Bueno, tu no me has contestado -dijo Hange-. ¿Eres feliz Levi? -volvió a preguntar.

-Claro que si -contesto y Hange no pudo evitar sentirse culpable-. Pero también extraño la aventura y sentir la adrenalina correr por mi cuerpo, aun así, si renunciar a eso significa mantener a las personas que amo a salvo, entonces gustoso acepto esta vida tan monótona.

-No me mal entiendas Levi, te amo y amo a nuestros hijos, pero es que yo… -Hange trataba de encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

-Tu no eres así, lo se y es por eso que te amo -dijo Levi.

Ambos guardaron silencio por un instante.

-Por cierto, me alegra que encontraras un pasatiempo además de usar las cuchillas y matar titanes -dijo sonriente Hange.

-Si bueno, las cuchillas no solo sirven para matar titanes -admitió avergonzado -la pesca… no es lo mío.

-Lo sé, lo note cuando preparaba la cena -contesto alegre Hange

-Oye cuatro ojos, el día de hoy recibí una visita inesperada en el rio -admitió Levi- lord Zoe me dijo que…

-No quiero hablar de él Levi, ni de esa mujer -dijo, pero no en tono de tristeza, más bien como si un gran odio despertara.

-Tu madre murió Hange -informo con voz baja.

-Oh -fue lo único que pudo decir y entonces su mirada de odio cambio a una triste.

-Él quiere hablar contigo, se lo prometió a tu madre -continúo explicando.

-La cosa es que… yo no le prometí nada a esa mujer -hablo con voz firme.

Levi conocía muy bien a Hange, sabía que si seguía con ese tema Hange terminaría por enfurecer y mandarlo muy lejos.

-Bueno, por otro lado, si necesitas inspiración yo puedo ayudarte -sugirió Levi

-Gracias, pero no me levantare del escritorio hasta que tenga el diseño completado -dijo sin entender a lo que se había referido Levi.

Las horas pasaron y Hange seguía sin terminar el diseño, Levi se había ido de la habitación para darle espacio a Hange. Ella arrugo la hoja con frustración y luego se levanto a caminar un poco para despejarse y fue cuando una idea le vino a la mente.

-Levi -llamo y alcanzo a ver que se encontraba sentado en el sillón -estaba pensando en el diseño y recordé cuando tú me ayudabas a inspirarme -dijo en el tono más seductor que pudo. Rodeo el sillón y cuando estuvo frente a Levi sus ánimos desaparecieron, así como la sonrisa de su cara-. ¿Es enserio? -se dijo decepcionada al ver que Levi estaba profundamente dormido.

La tranquilidad llego a su fin cuando recibieron una carta de Eren. Finalmente, tras 8 lagos meses, Eren seguía vivo, pero el lado malo era que se encontraba en territorio de Mare. Ellos tendrían que viajar.


	5. Chapter 5

**A solas yo te cantare**

El festival estaba sumergido en el caos, las personas corrían de un lado a otro gritando. Eren había matado a muchos y se encontraba peleando con el titan martillo de guerra, lo había podido sacar de su cuerpo titan, pero ella se había cristalizado tal como lo había hecho Annie años atrás.

Para empeorar la situación habían aparecido el titan bestia, carreta y mandíbulas. Los de la legión luchaban por mantener a Eren a salvo. Levi solo podía pensar que era un desastre total.

Armin apareció en el puerto y se transformó en el titan colosal.

Levi vio su reloj ya era hora así que prosiguió a atacar al titan bestia derribándolo en solo un ataque.

Jean, Sasha y Connie se encargaron de derribar al titan carreta. Jean estaba por dar el golpe final, pero un niño se atravesó.

Finalmente, Hange apareció con el aerostato.

-Comandante, hemos identificado el camino de faroles -le informaron a Hange en cuanto vieron las luce brillantes que el equipo había puesto en los tejados para indicar el camino a seguir.

-Bueno, parece que hasta el momento todo va de acuerdo a lo planeado, cuento contigo Onyankopon -ella puso sus manos en sus hombros.

-Déjemelo a mi comandante Hange.

-Entraremos a baja altitud y mantendremos la velocidad reducida, seguiremos el camino de faroles y recuperaremos al resto del equipo solo tendrán una oportunidad, si no llegan a abordar se acabó el juego, incluso podrían derribarnos a balazos -indico Hange a la tripulación.

Mientras tanto todos ya habían visto acercarse el aerostato y se retiraban.

-Protéjanlo de los enemigos -indico Jean a los demás.

Eren utilizo las mandíbulas del titan mandíbula para destruir el cristal donde se había escondido el titan martillo de guerra y entonces se lo devoro. Iba por el titan mandíbulas, pero apareció Reiner, Eren se había quedado sin energía y Mikasa lo saco rápidamente. Al abordar la aeronave una voz le hablo.

-Eren parece como si acabaras de salir de una letrina -dijo Levi y Eren levanto la vista.

-Capitán.

Fue lo único que alcanzo a decir antes de que Levi le propinara una patada en la cara. Armin como siempre tuvo que contener a Mikasa.

-Esto me trae recuerdos Eren, sigues siendo fácil de patear por lo que veo, primero vamos a arrestarte, ya dejaremos las charlas para luego.

Dos miembros de la legión le apuntaron a Eren.

-Está bien, ya dije todo lo que tenía que decir en esa carta que les envié -dijo Eren mientras se palpaba el golpe, pero no demostraba tener dolor- ¿Eso es todo señor?

-Esa cara, he visto la misma expresión en la gente de la ciudad subterránea tantas veces que podrían hacer que se me pudran los ojos, no me digas que tu…

Pero Levi ya no pudo continuar con su charla, todos abordaban el zepelín así que se llevó a Eren mientras los demás festejaban la victoria.

Mas, sin embargo, el destino tenía otros planes. De algún modo dos niños se habían logrado colar al zepelín, se trataban de Gabi y Falco, ellos habían estado entrenando y compitiendo para ver quién era elegido para ser el nuevo portador del titan acorazado, Falco incluso había convivido con Eren durante su estadía en Mare cuando se hizo pasar por Eren Kruger. Gabi abordo y disparo inmediatamente dándole en el abdomen a Sasha.

Mientras esto sucedía, Levi junto con Eren, Mikasa, Armin y sus nuevos aliados como Yelena estaban encerrados en la habitación continua sin saber que pasaba afuera, solo escuchaban un alboroto.

-Maldición, siguen armando un gran escándalo afuera -dijo Levi irritado.

En ese momento ingreso Jean con dos niños quienes se quedaron perplejos al ver a Zeke y a Yelena.

-Gabi, Falco ¿qué hacen ustedes dos aquí? -pregunto Zeke.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí, que haces tú aquí? -Falco seguía sorprendido de ver a Zeke con vida.

-¡Entonces estas vivo! ¿te capturaron? -dedujo Gabi.

-¿Quiénes son estos mocosos? -pregunto Levi.

-Han matado a Lovob y usaron su equipo de maniobras para abordar, esta niña le disparo a Sasha y es probable que no sobreviva -explico Jean tratando de guardar la compostura.

Al escuchar estas noticias Mikasa y Armin salieron inmediatamente.

Levi se encontraba ante un gran problema, ¿que se suponía iba a hacer con esos mocosos? En eso Hange salió de la cabina.

-Te dejo el resto a ti Onyakopon -le dijo mientras salía.

-Si señora -contesto.

-Y bien ¿todo salió conforme al plan? -pregunto a Zeke.

-Casi todo, pero al parecer calcule mal un par de cosas -dijo y miro a los niños.

-¿Eh? -Hange giro la vista y finalmente noto la presencia de esos dos- ¿quiénes son estos niños?

-El par de cosas que calcule mal -aclaro.

-Yelena se suponía que te encargarías del titan carreta y mandíbulas, muchos han muerto por tu incompetencia -reclamo Jean

-Lo siento, arroje a esos dos al hoyo tal como estaba planeado, pero alguien los ha sacado, ha sido mi error -contesto seria.

-Debido a eso recibimos un daño mayor del que habíamos planeado con las rocas del titan bestia, has tenido que improvisar bastante en tu actuación ¿no es así bestia? -Levi le lanzo una mirada de odio a Zeke.

-No me mires así Levi, ¿qué hubieras hecho si me hecho atrás con nuestra actuación? tampoco es que actuaras mucho, tenías buenas razones para quererme muerto -hablo Zeke.

-Soy de la clase de personas que le gusta guardar su plato favorito para el final.

-Hemos destruido a la mayoría de los altos rangos del ejercito marleyano y hemos destruido sus fuerzas navales y puertos principales, con eso debemos de haber ganado algo de tiempo -argumento Eren rompiendo la atención del momento.

-Querrás decir algo de tiempo antes de que el mundo entero lance una ofensiva contra la isla Paradai -regaño Hange-. Cada vez que el enemigo te captura arriesgamos nuestras vidas para salvarte, no importa cuántas perdidas suframos en el proceso, tú estabas consciente de eso y aun así decidiste aportar medidas extremas dejándote capturar por el enemigo en el proceso, no nos dejaste más opción que actuar de acuerdo a tu egocéntrica voluntad. Puede que tu aun confíes en nosotros, pero nosotros ya no confiamos en ti.

-Puede que así sea, pero todos esos sacrificios valdrán la pena cuando traigamos la libertad a los eldianos -argumento Zeke.

Hange estaba por golpear a ambos, Levi lo sabia y no haría nada por detenerla, mejor que sacara su coraje con quien debía, entonces entro Connie.

-Sasha -dijo-. Sasha ha muerto -las lágrimas se derramaron por el rostro de Connie como fuente.

-Connie ¿ha dicho algo antes de morir? -pregunto Eren.

-Ha dicho carne.

Todos se sentía tristes, pero no podían evitar sentir un poco de risa al saber que Sasha había partido siendo siempre ella, sabían que amaba la carne y siempre la recordarían como la chica papa.

-Eren ¿te das cuenta de que Sasha ha muerto porque metiste al escuadrón de reconocimiento en este lio verdad? -reclamo Jean.

.

El resto del viaje fue en silencio. En cuanto llegaron todos descendieron y ahí una niña de casi cuatro años miraba buscando dos rostros familiares, la pequeña tenía el cabello largo hasta la cintura, liso y muy negro, llevaba amarrado en una media cola con un inmenso moño azul que hacía juego con su vestido.

Ella estiraba el cuello buscando mientras varios soldados se reunían con sus seres queridos, entonces sus ojos se hicieron más grandes al ver a quienes buscaba.

-¡Es mami y papi! -dijo contenta.

-¡Hopie cariño mío! -Hange corrió con los brazos extendidos hasta donde la esperaba, solo que al llegar Hope la esquivo y corrió directo a los brazos de Levi.

-¡Papi! -grito y salto a los brazos de Levi quien la cargo y abrazo.

-Buen intento cuatro ojos, cerrarme la puerta en la cara para llegar primero, pero Hope quiere más a papi ¿no es así Hope? -le pregunto a la niña quien le abrazaba contenta.

-No es justo Hopie, mami te cuido nueve meses -se quejó-. Además, papi es de mami -jalo a Levi del brazo.

-Parece que mami esta celosa, jamás creí ver llegar ese día -se burló.

-No estoy celosa -objeto.

-No actúes como una niña -regaño.

-Bien, pero Erwin quiere más a mami ¿verdad amor? -dijo al bebe que la mujer traía cargado, apenas tenía unos meses de nacido, pero en cuanto Hange lo cargo comenzó a llorar, Levi se acercó al bebe y se lo arrebato de los brazos, en ese momento el bebe se tranquilizó y Hange se deprimió-. Traidor -dijo en susurro.

-¡Eren! -grito la niña al ver al aludido e intento ir con él, pero su padre la detuvo sujetándola de la mano.

-Papa ¿porque no puedo ir con Eren? -pregunto Hope.

-Ese bastardo esta arrestado bajo órdenes directas -dijo mirándolo con desprecio.

-Papa, bartardo es una mala palabra -reclamo Hope.

-Lo que tu papi quiere decir es que Eren rompió las reglas y está castigado -explico Hange.

-¿Que hizo mal?

-Pues salió sin permiso y fue a echarle pleito a otras personas quienes están furiosas por los daños causados.

Hope escuchaba a su madre, pero no podía entender como Eren, quien le había visto crecer desde bebe, Eren quien jugaba con ella, Eren quien le había llevado a conocer la playa y el mar podía haber hecho algo malo.

-Yo no creo que Eren lo hiciera mama. Y si lo hizo debió tener un buen motivo, después de todo es el salvador de la humanidad ¿no?

Hange solo le sonrió a su hija, Hope era muy pequeña para entender de política y más malas noticias faltaban por darle. Pero ya seria después, por ahora quería disfrutar de esos momentos juntos.

.

El funeral de Sasha fue al día siguiente, el día estaba nublado y lluvioso, parecía que el cielo estaba triste por la partida de una gran compañera.

-Queridos doliente estamos reunidos aquí para dar el último adiós a Sasha Blouse, ahora su esposo Connie Springer dirá unas palabras.

Conie se paró frente a la multitud.

-Nunca olvidare cuando conocí a Sasha, ella estaba comiendo una patata enfrente del entrenador Shadis, ella incluso tuvo la osadía de ofrecerle la mitad, aunque en realidad solo era una cuarta parte. Así era mi Sasha, si te descuidabas te robaba tu ración. El día de nuestra boda ella sola se comió el pastel como muchos lo recordaran -la multitud soltó una risita-, pero no solamente era la chica papa, era más, era una hija, esposa, madre, soldado, amiga y en todo eso era buena, ahora les compartiré sus últimas palabras y fueron "carne" así que puedo decir que ella siguió conservando su forma tan especial de ser hasta el último momento. Sasha fuiste mi mejor amiga y alma gemela, por ello siempre te recordare -finalizo.

Luego vino la parte de enterrar el ataúd y los disparos de honor, doblaron la bandera con el símbolo de las alas de libertad y se la entregaron a Connie, detrás de él estaba el padre de Sasha cargando a una pequeña de apenas un año de edad que no paraba de llorar.

Todos acudieron a dar el pésame después del entierro.

-Papi -hablo Hope mientras iba tomada de la mano de este- ¿porque tía Sasha murió?

-A tu tía Sasha la mataron cariño -explico.

-Levi -regaño Hange.

-Está bien ella debe saber las cosas -dijo serio y continuo-. La mataron los de Mare, con ellos estamos en guerra.

-Odio a Mare -dijo Hope frunciendo el ceño.

-No lo hagas -Levi se agacho y tomo a Hope de los hombros, le miro directamente a los ojos serio, Hope jamás había visto ese lado de su padre-. Escúchame bien Hope, los de Mare son personas como tú y como yo. En este mundo no existen personas buenas y malas, solo somos personas sin importar de dónde vienes y en las guerras a veces mueren personas buenas a manos de otras personas buenas que no tenían otra opción. En esta vida a veces debes elegir entre vivir o morir y eso no los convierte en personas malas. Tu madre ha matado, yo he matado -Levi bajo la mirada-. Eso no nos hace malos, todo lo que hemos hecho ha sido por el bien de los de Erdia y sobre todo por ti, pero nuestro bienestar significa el malestar de mare y viceversa -entonces Levi la volvió a mirar a su hija-. No los odies, no odies nunca, el odio te lleva a cometer errores y esos errores te conducirán por un camino del cual no podrás regresar ¿entendiste? -Hope asintió con la cabeza, Levi se levantó y continuaron su caminata.

.

Tras pasar unas horas con Hope y Erwin, la pareja tuvo que despedirse, no sin antes arropar a su hija.

-Amor, papi y mami tienen que irse -le dijo Hange dulcemente a Hope quien estaba acostada en su cama mientras su madre la tapaba y luego le dio un beso en la frente, Levi estaba recargado en el marco de la puerta mirando a las dos mujeres de su vida.

-Pero, pero… -los ojos de Hope comenzaron a ponerse brillosos, estaba por llorar.

-Amor, te prometo que regresaremos pronto y te contaremos las aventuras de mami y papi, además te traeremos un regalo -Hange le seco la lagrima que le escurrió a la niña.

Era injusto que desde el nacimiento de Hope, Levi y Hange no habían podido convivir con su hija tanto como les hubiera gustado, a pesar de ello daban gracias a que no se habían perdido hasta el momento cosas importantes como sus primeros pasos y su primera palabra, aun así a la pareja le dolía cada vez que se separaban de su hija pues podía ser la última vez que la vieran.

Hope cerro los ojos y Hange apago la vela, se levantó de la cama y camino hacia la puerta.

-Dulces sueños amor -dijo de despedida y ambos la miraron dormir por si era la última vez.

Tras despedirse de Hope la pareja también se despidió de Erwin quien al inicio lloraba histéricamente como si presintiera que algo malo estaba pasando. Hange lo calmo con una canción de cuna.

-Pronto estaremos de regreso hijo -dijo Levi a su hijo y le dio un beso en su pequeña frente.

Erwin tras el canto de su madre dormía tranquilamente, era demasiado pequeño como para entender que sus papas partían nuevamente a una misión suicida a diferencia de Hope quien estaba ahora mas consciente de la situación o por lo menos tan consciente como podía estarlo una niña de su edad.

Tras esto, ambos caminaron a la entrada principal donde también se despedirían.

Levi cuidaría de Zeke mientras Hange solucionaba unos cuantos problemas causados por culpa de Eren.

-Hazme un favor cuatro ojos y no mueras -le dijo Levi.

-Eso nunca -contesto-. Pero tú tampoco mueras, recuerda que tienes una familia que te necesita.

-Te lo prometo.

Compartieron un ultimo beso como si fuera el ultimo y emprendieron su camino cada uno en distintos sentidos.

**Maldigo a Isayama por matar a Sasha y con ella a mi pareja Sasha y Connie.**

**Otro punto que quiero tocar sin que me acribillen es que no odio a Gabi, ella creció con la ideología de Mare y así como nosotros perdimos a Sasha ella también perdió a sus amigos, para ella los de Erdia son los monstruos y viceversa. Saludos. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Soñando en regresar**

Los días pasaron y Hange lo que mas deseaba era regresar con sus hijos y volver a ver a Levi.

Harta y sin nada que hacer, decidio que ya era tiempo de ir a visitar a Eren y lo había encontrado hablando solo, en realidad solo se decía a sí mismo en el espejo "pelea" una y otra vez, ella comenzó a cuestionarlo, pero Eren no estaba de humor.

-¿Te das cuenta de que si no hablas no podre entenderte? -le dijo resignada-. Porque no creo que sea normal eso de ir hablándose a uno mismo, hace que me pregunte ¿qué rayos está pasando contigo? Veras, es que yo jamás he hablado a mi reflejo así que simplemente no lo entiendo.

-¿Para qué has venido aquí Hange? -pregunto furioso Eren.

-¿Como que a que he venido? Hablar contigo, cuando nos conocimos hablamos toda la noche sobre titanes, aunque en realidad yo fui la que hablo y tu solo escuchaste.

-Confié en ti -dijo casi en susurro.

Hange recordó como Asumabito les había pedido a Eren e Historia que se sacrificaran y también a sus futuros hijos y así sucesivamente hasta que Paradai estuviera lista para enfrentar al mundo y la guerra, 50 años había dicho, ella no se imaginaba teniendo que sacrificar a Hope por el bien de la humanidad o a Erwin.

-Es verdad hasta el momento no he encontrado otra forma, a Zeke se le acaba el tiempo y Mare nos va a invadir, pero lo que no entiendo es porque decidiste actuar por cuenta propia exponiendo a los demás a un gran peligro.

-Me comí al titan martillo, lo que significa que ahora poseo sus habilidades así que no importa si me encierran en este sótano, puedo salir de aquí cuando me plazca y por supuesto no me mataran porque poseo el titan original y tampoco mataran a Zeke, así que dime comandante Hange ¿Qué es lo que pueden hacer? -Eren la tomo del cuello de la blusa-. Dime Hange ¡¿qué otra opción existe?! -le grito.

Entonces Hange vio el odio que emanaba de los ojos de Eren, ya no era ese niño que había conocido, ese pequeño que los veía desfilar cuando salían de exploración, ese adolescente que aspiraba a salvar a la humanidad, ahora tenía 19 y al parecer pasaba por su etapa rebelde. Hange se soltó dándole un golpe y se alejó maldiciéndolo. Subió las escaleras y cuando salió ella se dejó caer.

-Erwin, dejarme a mí el puesto de comandante es el peor error que pudiste cometer -se dijo intentando contener la frustración que sentía, ella hubiese deseado tener a Levi cerca, pero él estaba con Zeke.

Mientras tanto Yelena y Oyankopon junto con sus aliados eran capturados por Pixis y Gabi junto con Falco escapaban de prisión.

Hange se encontró con otro obstáculo, las cámaras de la prensa que deseaba respuestas, al parecer todo el pueblo estaba del lado de Eren, incluso los nuevos reclutas. Hange odio tener que darles evasivas a sus amigos, aquellos con los que había luchado para revelar la verdad hace cuatro años, se había convertido en lo que había jurado destruir, ocultaba información y sancionaba a quien la filtrara, tal era el caso con los chicos que había mandado a encarcelar por sacar la información a la luz, ella se había convertido en un monstruo tal como le había dicho Sannes.

-Comandante Hange -le hablo su antiguo amigo Fleguel -por favor, sé que está en una situación difícil, pero mírame a los ojos y dime que podemos confiar en ustedes.

-Todo lo que hacemos lo hacemos por el pueblo de erdia -dijo y entro a la residencia cerrándoles el portón en la cara. Ella necesitaría más paciencia para lidiar con lo que venía a continuación.

-Así que ustedes fueron los que filtraron la información -dijo al entrar y ver a los detenidos-. Holger, Wim, Louis y Floch -dijo y miro con desagrado a Floch- ¿Porque no me sorprende?

Tras gritos, reclamos y cosas sin sentido donde todos los argumentos eran básicamente que Eren no había hecho nada malo y que debía de ser liberado, Hange comenzó a perder la paciencia.

-Yo no voy a permitir que sigan haciendo lo que les plazca -dijo decidida-. Todos serán enviados a juicio por filtrar la información y mientras eso pasa serán puestos en confinamiento solitario.

-Lo hicimos por el bien de la gente dentro de los muros así que iré gustoso -dijo Folch mientras Jean lo sacaba del lugar.

Hange soltó un grito de frustración una vez que estuvo sola, pero no era momento de descansar, había algo que tenía que comprobar.

.

-Que dudes de nosotros honestamente me decepciona Hange -dijo Onyankopon mientras barajeaba las cartas-. Peleamos juntos ¿o no? No me dirás que ahora piensas que Zeke es un doble agente de Mare, además no podemos permitir que el ejército se divida ahora, somos camaradas, por tres años trabajamos juntos, éramos devotos a los erdianos, pero como resultado estamos prisioneros ahora.

Ambos estaban tomando té en una mesa del jardín y dispersos por el perímetro estaban soldados vigilándolos.

-Sé que no hay escusa -dijo Hange avergonzada-. Hace 10 meses en la ceremonia para inaugurar las vías del tren jamás imagine que esto terminaría así.

-Yo tampoco -dijo, pero entonces Hange se le acercó hasta quedar a unos centímetros de su rostro.

-Yelena y Eren se reunieron en secreto, dime que no lo sabias -pero la expresión de Oyankopon le dijo todo lo que necesitaba saber-. Parece que en verdad no lo sabias -dijo alejándose de él y tomo asiento nuevamente.

Tras platicar un poco más sobre Yelena, Hange medito un momento y entonces se levantó.

-Vámonos, te explicare de camino -dijo y comenzó a caminar apurada.

-¿Que? No me siento bien con todo esto -replico, pero aun así siguió a Hange.

.

En cuanto llegaron al cuartel general, Hange fue interceptada por Armin, había un alboroto y nada pintaba bien.

-Hange ¡asesinaron al comandante Zackly! -le dijo Armin-. Hicieron explotar una bomba en su oficina y nos han citado a una reunión de emergencia.

Hange camino más deprisa y entro en la sala de juntas donde ya estaba Pixis y Nile.

-Creemos que había una bomba en la silla del general Zackly ocasionando la muerte de 4 soldados incluyéndolo a él, causa y motivos desconocidos -termino de leer el informe un soldado de la guardia.

-Onyankopon ha estado conmigo todo el día y los voluntarios bajo arresto domiciliario -señalo Hange.

-Así es, yo mismo he estado con la señorita Yelena -confirmo Pixis.

-Esa silla -dijo Armin y todos lo miraron-, dijo que le pidió a unos reclutas nuevos que le ayudaran a moverla -aclaro.

-¿Reclutas? ¿De qué división? -pregunto Nile.

-El general solo dijo nuevos reclutas, antes de eso Mikasa y yo vimos a unos reclutas nuevos, eran de la legión.

-¡Ha ocurrido una emergencia! -entro un soldado interrumpiendo la reunión- ¡Eren ha escapado! -anuncio.

Eren había escapado utilizando su nuevo poder adquirido tal como se lo había dicho a Hange unos días atrás.

-Tengo que irme urgentemente -anuncio Hange-. Por favor discúlpenme, Armin quedas a cargo -Hange salió corriendo y Armin la persiguió.

-Hange espera -dijo Armin tratando de seguirle el paso- ¿A dónde vas?

-¿Que a dónde voy? -Hange se giró rápidamente-. A casa, con Hope, Eren es el enemigo ahora, no me importa si tú y Mikasa piensan lo contrario, todo apunta que su siguiente movimiento será ir por Zeke quien está al cuidado de Levi y cuyo paradero solo sabemos unos pocos, dime ¿cómo crees que Eren le hará para encontrarlo he? -hablo histéricamente.

-No, Eren no le haría daño a Hope -intervino Mikasa- Él ama a Hope como si fuera su propia hija y no sabe que existe Erwin.

-¿De la misma forma en la que no pondría en riesgo a sus amigos? pero ya ves Mikasa, Sasha está muerta y ¿de quién es la culpa?

-Hange, nosotros te acompañaremos, si es verdad tu teoría entonces Eren ya nos lleva ventaja y necesitaras de nuestra ayuda, seguro podemos dialogar con él.

-Dialoguen lo que quieran, pero si se atreve a tocarle uno solo de sus cabellos a mis hijos yo lo mato -aclaro furiosa.

Los 4: Mikasa, Armin, Onyankopon y Hange subieron al carruaje que los llevaría lo más rápido posible.

.

Mientras tanto Hope jugaba en el jardín persiguiendo una mariposa.

-Hola pequeña -saludo un hombre poniéndose delante de ella-. ¿Tu mami está en casa? -pregunto con una falsa sonrisa.

-¡Hope! -entro Hange gritando -¡señora Eastwood! -grito nuevamente y la aludida apareció.

-¿Señora Hange que pasa? -pregunto preocupada.

-¿Donde esta Hope? -Hange miraba a todos lados preocupada.

-Afuera jugando, ahora que lo pienso ha estado muy callada -contesto mientras meditaba.

Hange salió corriendo pensando lo peor.

-¡Hope! -grito nuevamente, pero no obtuvo respuesta- ¡Hope! -continuo gritando sin ver a su hija, Hange sentía el corazón se le detenía.

-¡AHHH! -se escuchó el grito de Hope que al parecer provenía del bosque.

Hange corrio con dirección hacia donde había escuchado el grito.

Al llegar vio a un chico de apenas unos dieciséis años que cargaba a su hija dispuesto a llevársela, Hope pataleaba y gritaba.

Hange no tuvo tiempo de pensar las cosas y actuó por instinto. Entonces desenfundo su pistola y apretó el gatillo dándole justo en la frente al chico. El agresor se desplomo al suelo con Hope todavía en brazos.

-¡Hope! -grito y corrió para comprobar que su hija estuviera bien. En cuanto la tuvo cerca la abrazo mientras sus manos todavía temblaban y las lágrimas amenazaban con brotar.

-Mami perdón, sé que no tenía que jugar en el bosque -dijo asustada Hope.

-Hopie, perdóname -entonces comenzó a llorar lo cual altero más a Hope, ella jamás había visto llorar a su madre.

-Mami -Hope la abrazo con más fuerza.

-Necesito que me escuches bien -dijo ahora calmada Hange-. Vas a ira al lugar seguro, del que habíamos hablado en caso de contingencia ¿recuerdas? -Hange miro a su hija y ella asintió-. Buena chica y no te preocupes yo iré a buscar a tu papa y en cuanto podamos nos reuniremos contigo, te lo prometo.

Hange se levantó y miro a lo lejos, en algún lugar estaba Eren, él se había metido con su familia y lo pagaría.

**Y hasta aquí este capítulo, debo decir que a Eren ya se le zafó el tornillo. Sigo pensando que si sobrevive Levi a la explosión, entonces pronto tendremos un Levi vs Eren estilo Star Wars "tu eras el elegido Eren, digo Annakin". Ya lo dijo Yoda el miedo es el camino al lado oscuro, el miedo lleva a la ira, la ira al odio, el odio al sufrimiento, en este caso lo podemos ver en Eren todas las etapas. Me despido y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Aunque tenga que emigrar**

Hange se encontraba en una reunión de emergencia junto a los altos mandos, como era de esperar todos la culpaban, sobre todo Nile quien su mente tan estrecha no permitía aceptar que una mujer ocupara un rango tan importante.

-¡Basta! -interrumpió la pelea Pixis en cuanto ingreso al lugar-. Tenemos asuntos más importantes que atender antes de empezar a pelear entre nosotros -él se giró para ver a Hange-. Hange ¿Cuántas personas conocen el lugar donde retienen a Zeke?

-30 guardias que están en el lugar, tres guardias a cargo de suministros y comunicaciones, Levi -sintió una punzada en su pecho al pronunciar su nombre- y yo -contesto.

-Traigan aquí a los tres guardias que mencionan -ordeno Pixis y miro a Nile-. Nile ¿Algún disturbio en la residencia actual de la reina?

-Solo unos pocos conocen su localización, pero en seguida me ocupare del asunto -contesto.

-Ahora Eren y los suyos intentaran echarle el guante a alguien que sepa donde retienen a Zeke, también intentaran ir por la reina Historia y Armin -dirigió su mirada al aludido-. Es posible que vallan por ti también dado que tienes poderes titan por lo que también necesitaras vigilancia.

-Entendido -Armin asintió-. Pero debo de señalar que hemos perdido al comandante en jefe y la única persona capaz de liderar a nuestras fuerzas es usted comandante Pixis -añadió y todos en la sala parecían estar de acuerdo-. Puedo preguntar ¿Cuáles son sus planes comandante?

Todas las miradas se pusieron sobre él. Pixis era el más indicado para el trabajo y esperaban que tuviera un plan maestro.

-Si -dijo con calma- ¡Rindámonos ante Eren! -grito-. ¡Esto ya está perdido!

Al parecer Pixis había tenido un ataque de nervios y se había vuelto loco, Hange soltó un suspiro fastidiada por la situación. Zackly había sido un idiota que gozaba de torturar personas, beber hasta perder la conciencia y acostarse con mujerzuelas, Nile era un cobarde e idiota y ahora Pixis sufría un episodio de locura ya sin mencionar que era un borracho, Hange estaba sola y eso le asustaba, no era la más cuerda y sensata para llevar el liderazgo. Sin mencionar el hecho de que seguía asustada por el hecho de que apenas unas horas atrás habían intentado secuestrar a su hija bajo órdenes directas de Eren.

-Ya varios de ellos deben estar infiltrados en nuestras filas -continúo hablando Pixis con paranoia-. Supongamos que llevamos a cabo una investigación minuciosa para desenmascararlos -Hange sabía que cuando decía "minuciosa" se referían a la tortura-. Quién sabe cuanta sangre se derramaría en el proceso y de solo pensarlo me repugna sin mencionar que no tenemos el tiempo para malgastarlo en esos disparates.

-¡No puede ser! -comenzaron a gritar y a hablar muchos de los presentes.

-¿Entonces nos someteremos a la voluntad de los hermanos Jaeger? -pregunto Nile.

Típico de Nile, fue lo que pensó Hange, era un cobarde y para él resultaba de lo más adecuado rendirse.

-Planearemos una negociación -sentencio Pixis.

En algo tenía razón, a la facción Jaeger no le convenía una guerra civil, pronto entrarían en guerra con el resto del mundo y no podían perder el tiempo.

-¡Manos a la obra! -concluyo.

-¡Si señor! -gritaron todos y comenzaron a movilizarse.

-Me cuesta creer que Eren colaborara para asesinar a Zackley -hablo Jean.

-Aún no sabemos si Eren tuvo algo que ver -defendió Mikasa.

-Eres consciente de que somos sospechosos de pertenecer a esa facción Jaeger ¿no? -dijo enojado Jean.

Entonces Connie quien seguía furioso por lo de Sasha comenzó a pelear con Mikasa.

-¡Basta ya! -regaño Hange-. Pelear entre nosotros no ayudara.

-Entonces comandante, ¿también piensa que es buena idea confiárselo todo a Eren y a Zeke? -pregunto confundido Jean.

-No, eso no sería bueno -medito-. Tenemos que averiguar cuáles son las verdaderas intenciones de Zeke antes de que tenga otra oportunidad de jugar con nosotros.

Entonces partieron al restaurante donde trabajaba Nicolo.

Al llegar Connie no parecía muy contento de ver a Nicolo. No era secreto que a él le gustaba Sasha incluso había tenido la osadía de invitar a los padres de la chica a comer en el restaurante.

-Eres tú -dijo con disgusto al ver a Connie -¿Qué hacen aquí? Ahora mismo estoy ocupado con unos clientes muy importantes.

-Si, mis suegros imbécil -contesto Connie.

-¡Silencio! -regaño Hange-. Nicolo, puedes regresar a tu trabajo, pero después tenemos que hablar contigo.

-¿Hablar?¿sobre qué? -pregunto nervioso.

-Ya sabes, preocupaciones y cosas así -contesto Hange

-Solo coopera por favor -apoyo Onyancopon

A Nicolo no le quedo de otra más que cooperar con aquellos a los que odiaba y los llevo al salón de juntas de la policía militar.

-Por ahora esperen aquí por favor -dijo Nicolo y todos ingresaron al salón.

Todos inspeccionaron el lugar, este era lujoso.

-¿Acaso este es…? -dijo Jean mientras inspeccionaba una botella que había cogido de la barra donde estaban otras más en fila-. Se esparció el rumor de que este vino solo lo pueden beber los miembros de alto rango.

-Eso no es justo -se quejó Connie.

-Deberíamos poder beber, aunque sea solo un poco -dijo Jean dispuesto a abrir la botella.

-¡No toquen eso! -grito Nicolo y le arrebato la botella enseguida.

-¡¿Cuál es tu problema?! -grito furioso Jean.

-Este es… es un vino esplendido que no puede ser desperdiciado en erdianos como ustedes -dijo, aunque su rostro no reflejaba odio, más bien lucia asustado.

-El que alguien pueda beber algo o no no debería tener nada que ver con su raza -dijo Jean furioso y tomo a Nicolo de su filipina.

-No me toques erdiano, te comportas como si fuéramos amigos… te tomas demasiadas libertades -dijo ahora furioso Nicolo.

-¿Y tú quién te crees que eres? -pregunto, estaba harto de ese torpe racista que además andaba de lame suelas con la esposa de su mejor amigo-. No eres más que un…

-¿Prisionero de guerra marleano? -dijo sarcástico-. ¿Ahora quién es el racista? -Nicolo sonrió.

-Yo no soy racista, mi esposa es asiática imbécil -rebatió.

Hange no quiso intervenir, estaba harta de tanto drama, era incluso más drama del que podía leer en una novela romántica.

Jean soltó a Nicolo y este salió furioso.

Ahora que tenía un poco de paz ella jugueteo con su anillo mientras pensaba en una estrategia, claro que la paz no duro mucho. En ese momento se escuchó muchos gritos y ruidos.

-¿Por qué tanto ruido? -se quejó Hange y Armin se asomó.

-¡Rápido vengan! -grito Armin.

Todos salieron enseguida y contemplaron la escena sin entender nada.

La niña que había asesinado a Sasha estaba tumbada en el suelo con la sangre brotándole de la nariz, Nicolo sostenía a un niño inconsciente y con una gran herida en la cabeza mientras que en su mano sujetaba un enorme y filoso cuchillo.

-¡Aléjense de mí! -grito y puso el cuchillo en la garganta del niño-. Solo me estoy vengando por la muerte de Sasha.

-Genial, más drama -se dijo Hange.

La habitación estaba sumergida en un caos, Gabi suplicaba por la vida de Falco. todos gritaban y trataban de dialogar con Nicolo quien había confesado su amor por Sasha, cosa que a Connie no le agrado, para colmo, metidos en todo esto estaban los padres de Sasha.

Nicolo le ofreció el cuchillo al señor Blouse para que vengara la muerte de su hija. Pero el señor no estaba dispuesto a mancharse sus manos con sangre de una niña. Tal como le había dicho Levi a Hope, estaban en una guerra donde se perdían vidas, nadie era realmente el villano, solo estaban metidos en un circulo donde o matabas o morías. Pero Kaya no lo entendió así, ella vivía agradecida de que Sasha le salvara la vida cuando era más pequeña y quería vengarla. Afortunadamente Mikasa intervino. Jean y Connie sostuvieron a Nicolo quien se dejó caer de rodillas resignado.

Hange corrió a verificar que el niño se encontrara bien, después de todo ella era madre.

-Comandante Hange -hablo Nicolo más tranquilo-. Debería limpiarle la boca a ese niño, se le ha metido a la boca un poco de ese vino -Hange le miro sin entender-. Aunque puede que sea demasiado tarde.

-¿Qué había en ese vino Nicolo? -pregunto asustada Hange.

-El líquido cefalorraquídeo de Zeke -contesto.

Tras especular Hange llevo a la cocina al niño, Armin y Mikasa se llevaron a la pequeña a un lugar apartado para evitar más incidentes.

-Comandante -le hablo Onyancopon y ella salió para ver lo que sucedía.

Al salir se topó con la facción Jaeger quienes le apuntaban con sus armas.

-Floch -dijo furiosa al ver al aludido.

-Comandante Hange, usted debe saber dónde está Zeke, nos va a llevar a él -Floch apuntaba a Hange con su pistola aunque su mano le temblaba.

-Escucha no tenemos intención de oponernos a ustedes -hablo con firmeza-. ¿No recibieron la propuesta del ejercito?

-Si y la rechazamos, no negociaremos.

-¿Y porque no?

-Fue decisión de Eren, no nos arriesgaremos a confiarle el destino de la isla al comandante Pixis. Probablemente ahora está pensando en la forma de robarle el poder titan a Eren mientras nos dirigimos con Zeke

-Cuanta imaginación tienes -dijo sarcástica- ¿O es la información que te pasaron tus amigos de la guarnición?

-¿Acaso te parezco un subordinado que va a contestarte ese tipo de preguntas? -dijo furioso Floch.

A Hange le pareció gracioso que ese niño tonto quisiera intimidarla.

-Escúchame Floch, no es un buen momento para estar peleando entre nosotros -hablo nuevamente Hange tratando de razonar con el chico, después de todo no era su culpa ser un idiota manipulable.

Pero Floch no quiso escuchar. Hange sabia que no podía hacer nada para evitar que se los llevaran a todos, solo podía esperar que Levi y sus hijos permanecieran a salvo.

* * *

Unos días antes Levi, Zeke y varios subordinados emigraron rumbo al bosque con el objetivo de ocultar a Zeke y mantenerlo apartado de Eren.

-¿Este es mi hotel? -se quejó Zeke al ver el bosque.

-¿Tienes alguna queja? No se me ocurre mejor lugar para una escoria como tú, es un bosque frondoso con árboles de hasta 80 metros, sería difícil salir de aquí solo y tampoco tienes rocas a tu alcance. No podemos permitir que nos lances algo otra vez ¿cierto? -dijo Levi tratando de contener sus ganas de matar a Zeke.

-Parece que aquí también se pueden divertir con su equipo de maniobras tridimensionales, este bosque solo se puede encontrar aquí, me encantaría enseñárselo a Gabi y a Falco ¿Qué opina capitán Levi? -hablo Zeke mientras inspeccionaba la zona.

-Pareces muy interesado en esos dos mocosos -Levi y Hange habían pasado horas discutiendo que hacer con ese par, eran niños después de todo, aunque una fuera la asesina de Sasha. No cabía duda de cómo habían cambiado las cosas, años atrás Levi no le hubiera importado, pero si las cosas fueran al revés a él no le gustaría que mataran a Hope o a Erwin.

Instalaron un campamento y Levi no perdia de vista a Zeke ni un instante.

Ambos se encontraban sentados frente a una fogata, Zeke hablaba sin cesar y Levi ponía cara de pocos amigos.

-No eres popular con las mujeres ¿o sí? -le pregunto en forma de burla-. No actúes como si entendieras los pensamientos de otros.

-Si entiendo y hubo un tiempo en el que fui popular -contesto con cara seria y recordó la ves que tuvo que escapar de un grupo de locas que lo persiguieron mientras hacia las compras, claro eso ya había quedado en el pasado afortunadamente, ahora era padre de familia, pero eso Zeke no tenía por qué saberlo.

-Pero eso quedo en el pasado supongo, a menos que seas infiel a la dama que porta el otro anillo -dijo señalando la mano de Levi-. No soy tonto ni siego capitán Levi, la verdad me sorprende que un tipo como tu tenga familia.

Levi había olvidado quitarse el anillo. Zeke por su parte estaba sorprendido de que Levi estuviera casado ¿Qué loca estaría casada con aquel tipo?

-No hablare de mi familia si eso es lo que pretendes bigotes.

-Si bueno yo pienso que es un poco… inconveniente tener familia para sujetos como nosotros, los pones en un riesgo innecesario.

-¿Es una amenaza? -Levi lo fulmino con la mirada.

-Ya basta de esas miradas Levi, todos somos compañeros aquí -dijo Zeke-. No era una amenaza, era un mero comentario, no soy un completo monstruo como lo piensas, jamás lastimaría niños, asumiendo que existan niños o un niño… lo que sea, lo que quiero decir es que tienes suerte -él soltó un suspiro-. De haber sido diferente mi destino, incluso me hubiera gustado tener una familia.

-¿Quieres decir si no hubieras delatado a tus padres y mandado a matar?

-Eso o si hubiera nacido en otra parte, con otra familia… si, me hubiera gustado ser padre, aunque no hubiera conocido a la comandante Zoe, ella si es una mujer interesante.

Los ojos de Levi brillaron llenos de rabia.

-Y es mi esposa, bestia, así que no te atrevas a mirarla nuevamente o te meteré una espada por el trasero ¿has entendido? -dijo calmado a pesar de tener una gran furia por dentro.

-Entiendo, valla comandante y capitán, que par, no te preocupes Levi, si llegas a morir me encargare de darle el pésame a Hange como es debido, ya sabes consolarla un poco…

Levi entonces desenfundo unos centímetros su cuchilla.

-Calma… calma ya entendí -y guardo silencio al menos por unos segundos-. Aun así, tener hijos en una situación como en la que estamos… yo no podría -termino de decir y se sumergió en sus pensamientos.

Mas días pasaron y mientras capturaban a Hange, Levi era informado de la situación actual, habían matado a Zackly, Eren había escapado… Levi solo podía pensar en todas las muertes de sus amigos a causa de Eren, todos habían muerto porque pensaban que era la esperanza para la humanidad y ahora resultaba ser el enemigo. Era una broma del destino de lo más cruel. A Levi le comenzaba a doler la cabeza.

-Está bien, esto es lo que haremos -hablo firme ante sus subordinados-. Capturaremos a uno de esos idiotas de la facción Jaeger y lo convertiremos en titan, haremos que tome los poderes de Zeke y después cuando Historia tenga a su bebe ella se comerá al titan.

A pesar de los alegatos de sus subordinados Levi no cambio de idea, estaba seguro o más bien quería creer que si mataba a Zeke entonces todos los problemas terminarían.

-¿Disfrutando tu lectura? -pregunto tratando de reprimir sus ganas de degollarlo.

-Es muy interesante, por algo lo he leído por séptima vez -contesto sin despegar la mirada del libro.

-Tu no podías concentrarte porque estabas muy interesado en nuestra conversación ¿verdad?

-¿Estás diciendo que debería estar fascinado por un libro incluso si es la séptima vez que lo leo? -hablo fingiendo demencia- por cierto capitán ¿Qué libro es el favorito de Hange?

Zeke había encontrado una forma de fastidiar a Levi y él se reprochaba por haber sido tan tonto de habérsela proporcionado por estar furioso.

-¿Quieres que te mate en este instante? -dijo furioso.

-¿Queda algo de vino? -pregunto Zeke mientras Levi se limitaba a lanzarle una mirada asesina.

-Hemos estado aquí por un mes, no queda nada -dijo.

-Que lastima -fingió decepción.

-Continua con tu lectura -dijo dándose media vuelta.

-Entendido jefe -contesto.

Levi no podía esperar a matar a Zeke, ya no le importaban las ordenes de Pixis, estaba claro que él era el enemigo y finalmente podría cumplir la promesa que le había hecho a Erwin. Entonces escucho como Zeke corría para alejarse.

-Ese imbécil -se dijo y corrió tras el ¿en qué pensaba? Era más que claro que no tenía escapatoria, eran 30 soldados contra él.

Pero en eso Zeke soltó un gran grito y los soldados se convirtieron en titanes que ahora caían de los árboles.

-¡ZEKE! -grito furioso Levi

-Adiós capitán -dijo burlón mientras corría. Sabía que Levi no podría matar a sus subordinados inocentes y entonces terminaría muerto.

Los titanes eran rápidos, trepaban los árboles y no perdían de vista su objetivo. Por un momento Levi dudo cuando mato al primero, entonces observo su mano manchada de sangre de titan. No, no era sangre de titan, era sangre de uno de sus subordinados, pero no podía rendirse, tenía que pelear, ya no por Erdia o una promesa a su amigo. Él tenía que salir con vida para ver de nuevo a su familia, para poder protegerlos y lo más importante para hacer pagar a Zeke. Así que mato a todos y cada uno de ellos, y mientras lo hacía sentía que una parte de su alma moría, pero se mantenía cuerdo gracias a las imágenes que le inundaban su cabeza, Hange, Hope, Erwin…

Zeke pensó que estaba a salvo, para entonces los titanes ya deberían de haberse comido a Levi, pero entonces Levi apareció de entre el follaje del bosque.

-¡Tu deberías estar muerto! -grito asustado y se mordió la mano para transformarse.

Zeke hizo pedazos a un titan y comenzó a lanzarle pedazos de titan muerto a Levi quien lo eludía con facilidad.

-¿Cómo pudiste matar a tus subordinados? -pregunto furioso porque su plan no había funcionado, además no podía entender como había sido capaz de eso si el capitán mostraba un gran aprecio a todos ellos.

-¿Creíste que por transformarlos en titanes no podría matar a mis compañeros? -le dijo Levi mientras evitaba lo que le lanzaba Zeke-. No sabes a cuantos he matado ya -entonces apareció con la lanza trueno lista para ser lanzada.

El arma impacto en la nuca de Zeke y Levi lo saco casi inconsciente del cuerpo del titan.

-Pero existe algo más importante que mis subordinados -le dijo mientras lo jalaba del cabello-. Mi familia es primero -Levi arrastro a Zeke -Bueno, no te preocupes, no te voy a matar todavía.

**Levi 2 macaco 1 aunque técnicamente ya van empatados y quizás Zeke ya gano ¡por qué! Te maldigo Isayama (miles de llantos) no quiero que Levi muera.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ella con su triste canto te acompañara**

Shadis se encontraba con la clase no. 109 de reclutas cuando Floch interrumpió, él llevaba amarrada a Hange y su grupo amenazo a los presentes. Incluso intento dispararle a Shadis. Hange sabia porque lo hacía Floch, Shadis había sido alguien importante en la vida de Hange, su primer enamoramiento y era una forma de torturarla mientras encontraban a Levi o a Hope.

La tortura de Hange finalizo con Shadis todo golpeado y dejado en el suelo.

* * *

Por su parte Zeke despertaba, Levi había colocado una lanza explosiva en el abdomen de Zeke, la cual explotaría si se movía.

-Dime ¿Esto también formaba parte de tu plan? -pregunto furioso y comenzó a rebanar en pedazos a Zeke.

Era tanto su enojo que no pudo adivinar que Zeke dejaría que explotara la lanza hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

La explosión lo impulso lejos, él apenas estaba conciente, aunque sentía un gran dolor.

-Hange, perdóname, después de todo no cumpliré mi promesa -fue lo ultimo que paso por su cabeza antes de sumergirse en la oscuridad.

* * *

Mientras tanto Hange se encontraba amarrada en una celda, las cuerdas le lastimaban las muñecas, tenía golpes y al parecer unas costillas rotas, habían intentado todo tipo de torturas, ahogarla, golpearla, Floch en un impulso de rabia le había clavado un cuchillo en el muslo izquierdo el cual continuaba sangrando, pero para Hange no importaba, ella estaba dispuesta a morir si era necesario, todo con tal de mantener con vida a su familia.

-Encuentren a esa mocosa -ordeno Eren, él estaba furioso por enviar a un incompetente por Hope, eso le había costado caro, sabía que en cuanto tuviera en sus manos a Hope inmediatamente Hange hablaría sin necesidad de una amenaza.

Hange sonrió, Eren jamás encontraría a Hope, de eso estaba segura. Así que podían torturarla todo lo que quisieran, eso estaba bien para ella, mientras no tocaran a su familia.

-Levi, Hope, Erwin -nombro y dejo escapar una lagrima-. Lo lamento tanto.

Lo único que le pesaba era que nunca más volvería a verlos, no volvería a arropar a Hope, no volvería a cantarle a Erwin mientras lo arrullaba y tampoco volvería a besar a Levi.

Pero Hange no contaba con que alguien la traicionaría…

Ella se encontraba en la celda oscura cuando la puerta se abrió, era Floch quien sonreía de una manera maliciosa.

-Adivina que Hange -dijo y ella levanto la vista-. Hable con un pajarito -él lanzo un objeto a los pies de Hange y ella lo miro aterrada.

Era un dije de oro en forma de corazón sujeto con una cadena, en este se podía leer el nombre Hope.

-No -dijo casi en susurro mientras contemplaba horrorizada el objeto en el suelo.

-¿Ahora hablaras o tengo que amenazarte con tu hija? -pregunto tranquilo Floch.

-Ya sabes cual es la respuesta -contesto con ira Hange.

-¿Eso es todo?¿No abra amenazas? -Floch miro a Hange sorprendido, había esperado que su antigua comandante se pusiera histérica y suplicara por sus hijos, mas sin embargo esa mujer seguía mostrando furia y ni una pisca de miedo.

-¿Quieres la localización no? -Hange continuaba viendo con odio a su captor.

-Si, supongo -él camino hacia Hange y en cuanto estuvo frente a ella la tomo del cuello y apretó-. Debo decir que estoy decepcionado, la gran comandante cediendo ante una amenaza -sonrió con satisfacción-. Aunque, me hubiera gustado verte llorar y rogar -fingió decepción.

Hange no quería hablar con Floch y darle alguna satisfacción. Ella lo había meditado durante sus horas de encierro y sabía que en algún lugar Levi quizás podría necesitar ayuda. También sabía que juntos encontrarían una forma de derrotar a sus enemigos y además también estaba preocupada por él.

Así que emprendieron marcha rumbo al lugar. A la distancia escucharon una gran explosión, pero no podía ser… la localización de Zeke se encontraba todavía mas lejos, a no ser que hubiera intentado escapar y Levi lo mandara a conocer a su creador con una lanza trueno.

Pero al llegar lo que contemplo fue partes de una carreta, dos caballos muertos por la explosión y un titan.

-Levi ¿Dónde estás? -se preguntó. Miro en todas las direcciones y fue cuando diviso junto al rio la capa verde de las alas de libertad- ¡Levi! -grito presa del pánico y bajo de su caballo, ya no le importaba si le disparaban por la espalda, ella tenia que asegurarse de que Levi siguiera vivo.

Al llegar a donde estaba el cuerpo ella lo tomo en sus brazos y ya no pudo reprimir el llanto.

Estaba cubierto de sangre, con una gran herida que le atravesaba el rostro y le faltaban dos dedos de su mano, pero pudo sentir como su corazón seguía latiendo con esfuerzo.

-Nuestra principal amenaza está aquí ensangrentada -hablo Floch detrás de ella-. Tenemos suerte, no sé lo que habrá pasado…

-Disparémosle en la cabeza -sugirió un de los camaradas de Floch

-Está muerto -intervino Hange, aunque decir esas palabras le partiera el corazón en mil pedazos-. Fue alcanzado a quemarropa por la explosión de la lanza -continuo explicando-. Sus órganos internos se destruyeron y su muerte fue instantánea.

Ella esperaba que Floch se creyera el cuento, pero no fue así.

-Le tomare el pulso -dijo decidido y dio unos pasos hacia la pareja.

Hange estaba lista, le tomo unos segundos analizar sus opciones, atacaría a Floch en cuanto se agachara para comprobar el pulso de Levi, tendría apenas unos segundos para desarmarlo y dispararle a su amiguito que estaba a un lado antes de que le dispararan a ella, después tendría que ser demasiado rápida al momento de matar a los otros. Si, era una opción cuyo porcentaje de éxito era del 5%, pero no dejaría que mataran a Levi, ella pelearía hasta el ultimo aliento por la persona que amaba.

Pero en ese momento una gran nube de vapor surgió del cuerpo del titan y eso distrajo a sus enemigos, ella no lo pensó dos veces y se planteo un nuevo plan de escape.

-No mueras Levi -le dijo Hange-. No aquí.

Ella se tiro al rio junto con Levi, sabia que la corriente los arrastraría y los de la facción no podrían seguirlos.

**Hola mis amados lectores, quería decirles que el capítulo 8 no estaba terminado, cometí un error cuando estaba subiendo los otros capítulos, hasta el día de hoy fue que lo subí ya terminado. Saludos y una mega disculpa.**


End file.
